Touché
by Zimra David
Summary: Recueil d'OS en tout genre sur Deeks et Kensi.
1. Promesse

Salut!

Me voici donc avec un recueil d'OS en tout genre concernant Deeks et Kensi !

Je suis la diffusion américaine mais je spécifierai avant chaque texte l'éventuelle présence de spoilers pour ceux qui préférerai garder le suspens. ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Concernant le premier OS, le texte en italique est une conversation qu'on eu Deeks et Kensi au cours du 4x17 il me semble, sinon pas de traces de spoilers.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Promesse**

_« Promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais ça._

_- Faire quoi ?_

_- Te faire tuer._

_- La bonne nouvelle pour toi est que j'ai un dégoût naturel pour la mort donc…_

_- Je ne plaisante pas. »_

Les pensées de Deeks se ramenèrent à cette discussion alors que des tas de bruits indistincts lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Il sentait ses membres s'engourdirent un par un alors que toutes les sensations semblaient le quitter. Un vague sentiment de brûlure en provenance de sa poitrine semblait s'estomper peu à peu alors qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter. Seule cette conversation lui revenait en mémoire. Kensi… Il lui avait promis de s'accrocher, de rester à ses côtés alors qu'elle lui faisait part de ses craintes à l'idée de le perdre un jour. Même s'il n'avait pas formulé sa promesse de façon claire, elle avait compris. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour comprendre ce que Deeks tenait à lui dire, et inversement. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'avoir recourt à la plaisanterie dans les moments les plus sérieux afin de ne pas trop se dévoiler. Elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin de temps avant que Deeks ne se livre à elle, et même si la jeune femme avait du mal à l'admettre, elle s'était totalement ouverte au blond, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Mais Deeks l'avait faite changer, lui avait permis d'évoluer, de comprendre qu'une relation se tissait avant tout sur de la confiance et que si leur partenariat devait fonctionner il allait falloir qu'elle donne du sien. Or, ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis l'entrée du jeune homme en tant qu'Agent de liaison. Il y en avait eu des disputes, des enquêtes, des coups de feu, des frayeurs, des rires… Et les deux Agents pouvaient désormais affirmer sans trop en douter qu'une certaine relation s'était créée entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus de simples personnes forcées à coopérer l'une avec l'autre. Ils étaient devenus des amis, des confidents. Il savait que Kensi serait là pour l'épauler lors d'une enquête difficile, et lui même se devait d'être là pour son amie quand elle en avait besoin. Il avait su déchiffrer les signes, il avait appris à reconnaître quand un « Non. » signifiait « Oui. », quand un « Dégage ! » voulait dire « Reste… ». Il leur en avait fallut du temps avant de se dompter, mais ils avaient, contre toute attente, réussi à s'apprivoiser. Lui, Marty Deeks, le flic solitaire constamment sous couverture et incapable de se lier aux bonnes personnes, et elle, Kensi Blye, agent spécial entraînée et payée à mentir, qui ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir sincèrement. Ils formaient un duo détonnant, il le savait bien. Un peu mal assorti à première vue, et pourtant si complémentaire. Il connaissait tellement bien Kensi qu'il pouvait prévoir ses moindres faits et gestes sur le terrain, leur permettant d'évoluer en totale symbiose lors des arrestations et des descentes. Ils réussissaient à s'y méprendre à jouer les loubards, hommes d'affaires, secrétaires ou cynophiles. Ils connaissaient leurs classiques sur le bout des doigts. C'était comme une danse où chacun connaissait les pas, où il leur devenait impossible de se tromper, l'un anticipant toujours les mouvements de l'autre, leur permettant de ne jamais se tromper, de ne jamais échouer.

Le flot indistinct de paroles sembla augmenter d'intensité et les images floues de Kensi et lui en train de danser d'effacèrent de l'esprit de Deeks. Il se sentait flotter, tout engourdi… Cette sensation était étrange, c'était comme s'il était dans un demi-sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la date d'aujourd'hui, ni d'où il se trouvait ou ce qu'il faisait. Seule cette sensation de coton semblait persister. C'était agréable, il se sentait si léger… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas se rendormir, loin de tout se chahut ? Il était si bien, si tranquille avec ses images qui lui traversaient l'esprit, pourquoi l'en priver ? Et puis, quels étaient tous ces bruits ? Pourquoi viendrait-on le réveiller en pleine nuit, l'empêchant de dormir ?

« _Deeks, accroche-toi… Je t'en supplie, Deeks… »_

La voix de Kensi lui parvint plus clairement aux oreilles. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un choc pour le jeune homme et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Autour de lui, un chaos indescriptible se dessinait. Il entendait des gens crier, il voyait des personnes s'agiter autour de lui, et la lumière du soleil de Los Angeles lui brûla la rétine. Une ombre se dessina devant son visage, arrêtant les rayons lumineux pour son plus grand plaisir. Il leva difficilement le regard et cligna des yeux, hébété. Kensi se tenait au-dessus de lui. En plissant un peu les paupières, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Il remarqua alors un énorme poids sur sa poitrine, et jeta un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient appuyées sur son torse. Elles étaient pleines de sang… Kensi était-elle blessée ? Soudain les différents morceaux du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans son esprit embrumé et il comprit. Ce n'était pas Kensi qui était blessée, ce n'était pas Kensi qui perdait tout son sang, c'était lui. Il n'était pas tranquillement en train de s'endormir, il était entrain de mourir.

Le jeune homme senti que d'autres personnes arrivaient autour de lui. Il les regarda et mis quelques secondes à comprendre que ce n'était pas Sam ou G. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il se senti à nouveau tomber dans cet univers duveteux où tout était plus agréable, moins douloureux…

« _Deeks, reste avec moi ! »_

Kensi… C'était la seule voix qu'il parvenait à distinguer au-milieu de tout le reste. Il se focalisa sur ce timbre qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant et s'y accrocha comme on s'accroche à une bouée, sachant que s'il lâchait prise avec la réalité il ne pourrait plus y revenir. Kensi était son ancrage dans le monde des vivants, et il ne pouvait pas l'y abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, il le lui avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos après qu'elle lui ait tant donné, c'était impossible. Il devait donner tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester prêt d'elle.

Deeks senti qu'on le bougeait et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Alors que les secouristes le fixaient sur une civière, il remarqua la flaque de sang sur le bitume. De brèves images lui revinrent… Lui, Kensi, au milieu des containers à la poursuite d'une bande de terroristes qui s'étaient emparés d'informations militaires concernant la Navy. Ils avaient pensé les avoir tous neutralisés mais un jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas identifié comme appartenant à l'organisation avait surgi de derrière un container alors que Kensi faisait leur rapport à G. Deeks se souvenait du regard effaré de sa partenaire alors que le jeune homme visait Marty avec son arme et tirait. Le temps que la brune ne jette son smartphone au sol et dégaine son arme pour l'éliminer, Deeks était déjà au sol, une horrible sensation de brûlure à la poitrine et un goût métallique dans la bouche. Il s'était déjà fait tirer dessus, il s'était déjà senti renverser par la force de l'impact et assommé par sa rencontre avec le sol, mais jamais rien de tel. C'était comme si on lui avait roulé dessus avec insistance, avant de le passer à tabac. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir alors que Kensi s'était précipité à ses côtés. Il revoyait son air inquiet alors qu'elle constatait l'étendu des dégâts, tout en hurlant à Éric d'appeler une ambulance dans son oreillette. Kensi…

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un véhicule désormais. Il pouvait toujours sentir la pression sur son torse et se tourna faiblement pour chercher sa partenaire du regard. Elle était assise prêt de lui, se tordant les mains en le regardant alors que les secouristes s'affairaient. La jeune femme avait le visage strié de larmes et de sang, et ses yeux inquiets rencontrèrent ceux de Deeks. Elle se pencha aussitôt vers lui, écartant délicatement ses mèches blondes qui lui collaient au visage

« Deeks… On est plus très loin maintenant, tu vas voir, ils vont te remettre sur pied, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… On y est presque, ok, tu vois, tu vas bien… »

Elle lui caressait machinalement les cheveux en continuant son monologue qui avait plus pour objectif de la rassurer elle que Deeks, mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas. Il s'accrochait à chacune des paroles de Kensi, s'efforçant de rester conscient et de lutter contre l'envie de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Kensi lui faisait confiance désormais, il ne pourrait pas la décevoir, il ne le supporterait pas. Deeks se rendait compte que peu à peu, et malgré tous ses efforts, même la voix de Kensi semblait venir de plus loin… Les paroles des urgentistes n'étaient plus que de vagues blabla, comme un soupir provenant du lointain alors qu'il s'accrochait de son mieux à la minuscule parcelle qui le maintenant en vie. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, c'était impossible. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à voir, tant de choses à dire… Il ne pouvait pas finir sa vie maintenant sans avoir au moins tenté les choses qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Il aurait aimé devenir un agent à part entière du NCIS, déjà. Il aurait aimé se sentir pleinement chez lui, et plus avec un pied à son ancien poste de la LAPD. Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui au sein de l'équipe, et il aurait aimé qu'un morceau de papier le prouve enfin. Ensuite, il aurait aimé visiter l'Europe. Londres, Paris, Madrid, Venise… Toutes ces villes le faisaient rêver. Il aurait aussi aimé y emmener Kensi. Ce qui le ramenait inlassablement à la seule chose qu'il aurait vraiment du faire s'il venait à mourir aujourd'hui. Il aurait du dire à Kensi qu'il lui faisait confiance, lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui, au lieu de toujours rebondir à l'aide de blagues. Il aurait du lui dire combien elle était jolie lorsqu'il l'avait vue ce matin entrer à l'OPS, au lieu de la taquiner sur ses cheveux. Il aurait du lui dire combien il était heureux de travailler avec elle au lui de râler parce qu'elle avait changé la station de radio. Il aurait du lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui au lieu de la faire rager en répondant aux textos d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré la semaine dernière. Oui, il aurait du. Et il le ferait volontiers si sa bouche n'était pas pleine de sang et si l'idée de parler ne lui semblait pas aussi épuisante que de courir un marathon. Il devait vivre, oui, il devait s'accrocher pour pouvoir faire toutes ces choses.

Dans un état semi-conscient, Deeks franchit les portes de l'hôpital, une image de Kensi riant devant la Tour Eiffel imprimée dans son esprit. Il devait s'accrocher.

Était-il mort ? D'après la sensation de flottement qu'il ressentait, Deeks était prêt à parier que oui. Il se sentait comme pelotonné dans une sorte de nuage, en apesanteur, toutes traces de douleur disparues. Peut-être était-il bel et bien mort… Le blond tenta de se concentrer sur ses sens, qui lui revenait peu à peu, et il entendit un bruit léger et régulier avant de commencer à ressentir une pression à côté de lui. Il rassembla ses quelques forces et ouvrit les yeux.

La lumière l'agressa et il fut contraint de les refermer presque immédiatement. S'il était bien mort, il faudrait qu'il pense à prévenir quelqu'un que le Paradis était bien trop lumineux pour un commun des mortels qui venaient de passer l'arme à gauche… Un flash s'était imprimée sur sa rétine et il du attendre quelques minutes avant d'oser à nouveau entrouvrir les paupières. La pièce où il se trouvait était d'un blanc immaculée, et une fenêtre donnait sur un grand ciel bleu et des rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Deeks baissa les yeux et aperçu une masse brune couchée sur le lit. Il cligna des yeux et réfléchit. Si Kensi se trouvait ici avec lui, il n'était définitivement pas mort.

Un sentiment d'allégresse s'empara de lui, et il senti ses pommettes se contracter alors qu'il souriait. Tout allait bien.

Deeks prit une longue inspiration et il ressenti une vague douleur à la poitrine. Vu la balle qu'il avait reçu, les antidouleurs devaient plutôt bien marcher. Et c'était sans doute de là que provenait une partie de sa sensation de flottement. Il remua doucement les doigts et leva un de ses bras qu'il posa doucement sur la tête de Kensi pour la secouer délicatement. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, cherchant ce qui l'avait réveillée. Quand son regard se posa sur Deeks, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

« Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Furn…

Si tu ne venais pas de sortir de chirurgie pour te remettre à neuf, je t'aurais fait ravaler ce nom stupide, répliqua la brune en se redressant. Ça fait du bien te de revoir.

Ça fait du bien d'être en vie, répondit Deeks en parcourant la chambre du regard, hé ! Mais il faut quoi, revenir de la guerre pour avoir la télé dans sa chambre ?

Tu as une chambre avec fenêtre, objecta Kensi en lui montrant la vue qu'il avait, te plains pas.

Mouais, enfin excuse-moi de te le dire Kenz mais c'est pas le soleil qui va m'aider à faire passer mes journées plus vite ici… Je sens déjà venir l'ennui » compléta-t-il en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille.

Kensi éclata de rire et Deeks la dévisagea. Elle était décidément très belle aujourd'hui…

« Te plains pas, t'auras pas la paperasse à remplir. Hetty est assez indulgente sur ce point quand une blessure t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu es dispensé de rapport pour l'affaire.

C'est trop aimable à elle, je le saurai pour la prochaine fois. »

Les yeux de Kensi se voilèrent après sa tirade, mais elle se reprit, sans relever ce que Deeks venait de dire. Elle lui raconta donc comment s'était terminée l'affaire et où était Sam et Callen, toutefois Deeks n'écoutait pas. Il s'était senti stupide dès que ses mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'était pas passé loin cette fois, et qu'il n'était pas à l'abri de se faire tirer dessus encore, encore, et encore à cause de son métier… Mais il avait fait une promesse à Kensi, et il se devait de l'honorer.

« Kensi ? l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle était occupée à lui raconter comment Nell et Eric s'y étaient pris pour coincer leurs types, excuse-moi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme, tu veux que je te laisse ? Tu as raison, il faut que tu te reposes…

Non, excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui, excuse-moi pour les fois à venir, excuse-moi pour notre boulot… On risque notre vie tous les jours, dit-il en se relevant et en grimaçant, quand on franchit les portes de l'OPS, on ne sait pas ce qui peut nous attendre, on ne sait pas si on en reviendra… Mais je te promets d'être prudent, je te promets d'être là, je te promets de rester avec toi… Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il ne se passera rien, mais je peux te promettre de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce soit le cas. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Un silence suivi sa tirade alors que Kensi le regardait, le visage neutre. Elle semblait légèrement abasourdie par les paroles de son coéquipier, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas. C'était rare que Deeks soit sérieux, et encore plus qu'il le soit avec elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par cette marque d'attention à son égard. Elle comptait pour lui, au moins autant qu'il ne comptait pour elle.

« Merci Deeks… dit-elle enfin, en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, merci d'être toujours là. »

Elle attrapa délicatement la main de son partenaire et la serra doucement. Deeks senti à nouveau une délicieuse chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Il était vivant. Il pourrait aller à Venise, à Londres, à Rome, il pourrait emmener Kensi, ils pourraient rire devant la Tour Eiffel…

« Kensi, tu sais que tu es très belle aujourd'hui… »

**FIN**

* * *

Oui, je n'avais pas le cœur à tuer Deeks pour ce premier OS quand même ! Je tenais absolument à exploiter la conversation que lui et Kensi avaient eu à la fin de l'épisode... Peut-être que je la réutiliserai une prochaine fois !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je veux tout savoir ! Et aussi, si vous avez des idées de thèmes concernant les OS, je suis preneuse, j'en ai pas mal en réserve mais j'aime bien écrire sur des thèmes proposé. ;)

À très vite !


	2. Cocktails

Salut !

Me voilà avec un deuxième OS. Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment, donc soyez indulgents, hein ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Cocktails**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort dans les locaux du NCIS. L'atmosphère était lourde, et le moindre geste semblait demander des efforts considérable tant l'ambiance était étouffante.

Un unique ventilateur, disposé au milieu de l'open-space, déversait une vague d'air frais par intermittence, provocant des râles de soulagement de la part de agents, vautrés sur leur rapport ou pianotant sur leurs claviers d'ordinateur.

Kensi, assise à son bureau, les mains posées devant elle, tenant machinalement un stylo, ferma les yeux d'aise lorsque la goulée d'air frais passa sur son visage. Toutefois, à peine eut-elle le temps de soupirer de contentement que le ventilateur avait à nouveau tourné, envoyant la brise en direction de Callen. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, frustrée, et la lumière l'aveugla momentanément, la faisant jurer.

« Eh bien Kenz', on ne supporte plus les sorties entre collègues ? plaisanta G en la regardant se masser activement les tempes.

-Ne parle pas si fort, pesta la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard assassin.

-Ah ah ! ricana Sam qui revenait, un verre d'eau glacée à la main, je vois que notre petite Kensi a du mal à se remettre de la soirée d'hier ?

-La ferme ! ronchonna Kensi en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras, un sourire imperceptible sur le visage.

-Heureusement que c'est notre jour de paperasserie, renchérit Callen, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau sur le terrain ! »

Il esquiva une boulette habilement lancée par sa collègue puis se replongea dans sa pile de rapports en retards. Quant à Sam, il ricana encore quelques instants devant l'air maussade de leur amie, avant de se remettre à trier ses dossiers à son tour.

De son côté, Kensi soupira et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main, jetant un regard vitreux à l'écran de son ordinateur, sur lequel elle faisait défiler le nom des affaires qu'elle n'avait pas encore traitée.

La veille, l'équipe avait clôturé une enquête des plus complexes où il avait été question d'un trafic d'organes orchestré par des marines. L'affaire s'était révélée des plus éprouvantes car la majeure partie des greffons provenait d'enfants pauvres, rapatriés illégalement lors de retour de mission. Le réseau avait été compliqué à démanteler car plus d'une unité avait été impliquée dans le trafic. La seule solution avait été d'infiltrer la sombre affaire de tout côté, et Sam et G s'en étaient chargés les premiers. Ils leur avaient fallu plus de trois semaines pour réunir des preuves suffisantes puis l'assaut avait été donné la veille. Le réseau avait été totalement neutralisé, ce qui était rare lorsque l'équipe se retrouvait en présence d'un trafic aussi méticuleux et important…

Le directeur Vance, ravi de leur réussite, leur avait donné trois jours de congés, cependant ils étaient tous obligés de revenir aujourd'hui afin de remplir l'habituelle paperasserie du mois, qu'ils avaient grandement délaissé au cours de l'affaire. Leur congés prendrait donc officiellement jour à partir du lendemain.

Cependant, ne voulant pas passer à côté d'une si bonne occasion de se réjouir, Deeks, Callen, Sam et elle étaient sortis la veille dans un bar inconnu afin de fêter dignement la réussite de l'affaire. Toutefois, après avoir fini par visiter un troisième, un quatrième, puis un cinquième bar, ils avaient découvert, nichée dans un coin de rue, une boite de nuit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fréquentée. Profitant de l'occasion, et sachant que seuls de la paperasse les attendrait le lendemain, les quatre agents s'étaient laissés tenter.

Kensi, qui avait pourtant la réputation de très bien tenir l'alcool et de pouvoir concurrencer n'importe quel gars de l'unité, s'était intéressée d'un peu trop près aux cocktails maisons que la discothèque proposait… À ses risques et périls. Aussi, seuls de vagues bribes de souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient, mais Callen et Sam lui avaient assuré qu'elle s'était juste plainte d'une vive douleur à la tête, et qu'elle n'avait rien fait susceptible de la mettre dans l'embarras. Le barmaid leur aurait apparemment révélé que le mélange particulier de cette boisson aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe qui, ingurgité en aussi grande quantité. Il leur avait aussi assuré que l'autre particularité du cocktail était l'amnésie de ceux qui l'avaient consommé, sans pour autant avoir ressenti le moindre signe d'ivresse… Toutefois, les deux partenaires n'avaient pas révélé ce détail à Kensi, préférant lui laisser imaginer qu'elle avait quelque peu perdu la main. Ils avaient aussi pris soin de noter le nom de l'établissement afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'illégal dans ce fameux cocktail, car les effets leur paressaient tout de même étranges…

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur puis à l'entrée de l'open-space. Deeks n'était toujours pas là alors qu'ils avaient tous pris soins d'arriver à l'heure afin de ne pas se faire réprimander. Pour le moment, son absence passait inaperçue mais pour un peu que la directrice le demande…

D'ailleurs, tant qu'il était question de Deeks, Kensi n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait terminé la soirée. Aucun des deux gars n'avait voulu combler ses trous de mémoire et elle avait trop mal à la tête pour avoir une discussion animée avec eux. Elle subissait donc, depuis plus d'une heure, leur coup d'œil en coin et leur rire narquois sans savoir ce qui pouvait tant les amuser… Ils lui avaient pourtant promis qu'elle n'avait rien fait de gênant…

« Ah te voilà enfin ! ronchonna Sam alors que Deeks posait précipitamment ses affaires sur son bureau, panne de réveil ?

-Ah ah, très drôle…

-Ce n'est pas le problème, les coupa G, alors, Deeks, est-ce qu'elle a dit des trucs compromettants ?

-_Quoi ?_ demanda brusquement Kensi en leur jetant un regard noir, je croyais qu'il ne s'était _rien _passé !

-Dans la boîte, oui, mais après c'est Deeks qui a été désigné pour te ramener, expliqua Sam avec un sourire en coin qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la migraine de Kensi.

-Alors ! demanda G en s'approchant du bureau de Deeks.

-Elle n'a rien dit, leur avoua ce dernier tout en rangeant rapidement son bureau, sauf si vous ne saviez pas qu'elle tricotait des pulls à ses heures perdues…

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Kensi, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir haussé le ton, c'est totalement faux !

-Ah ah ! Trop tard Kenz, ton secret est révélé… Personnellement, j'adore le rouge… »

Sam évita de justesse la boulette de papier froissée que lui avait jeté sa collègue puis il se rassit, son rire mêlé à celui de Callen raisonnant encore de nombreuses minutes dans l'open-space.

La journée s'achevait et l'équipe avait pratiquement rattrapé tout le retard qu'ils avaient pris dans leur rapport. Les multiples bâillements qui se faisaient entendre laissaient deviner qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas ce soir et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil les attendait.

Deeks, qui avait un peu de retard comparé à ses collègues, salua machinalement Sam qui rentrait chez lui. Le jeune homme essayait vainement d'améliorer le rapport d'une enquête datant de plus de cinq semaines… En vain. Sa courte nuit commençait à se faire ressentir et la fatigue avait peu à peu raison de lui.

Frustré de ne pas parvenir à terminer son dossier, il grommela une phrase sans queue ni tête qui eut pour effet de faire arquer un sourcil à G. Ce dernier, qui avait fini depuis une dizaine de minutes, mit de l'ordre dans son bureau et tripota son ordinateur pendant une bonne heure avant de finalement rentrer chez lui. Kensi, qui avait pris du retard à cause de sa migraine, sauvegarda la dernière version de son rapport puis elle éteignit le poste. Elle s'étira machinalement, attrapa ses clefs, son blouson puis elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Deeks.

« Sympa pour m'avoir enfoncée devant les gars ! Surtout que tu sais très bien que je ne tricote pas…

-Que veux-tu, c'était comme me tendre une perche, ricana Deeks, t'aurais fait pareil.

-Non, j'aurais fait pire, susurra-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, le regard un peu fou et l'expression accentuée par ses cernes.

-Je te crois, je te crois ne t'en fais pas, bredouilla Deeks, inquiet à l'idée de la vengeance que pourrait prendre sa partenaire.

-Sinon, tu m'assures que je n'ai rien dit d'extrêmement gênant ? » lança la jeune femme en riant.

Deeks baissa quelques secondes le regard. Quelques secondes qui lui suffirent à se rappeler la soirée de la veille…

Flashback, quelques heures plus tôt

« Allez Deeks, tu es le partenaire de Kensi. Or, partenaire assure que tu la soutiendras quoi qu'il arrive… !

-Ça n'implique pas qu'il me baby-sit à la sortie d'une boite, ronchonna Kensi, la tête dans les mains, je suis sûre que ces types rajoutent quelque chose dans leurs cocktails, c'est impossible sinon…

-Allez Kenz, dis-toi que tu prends de la bouteille ! lança Sam, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire éclater de rire, ravi de son jeu de mots.

-Tu peux parler, bougonna la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard meurtrier de ses yeux vairons, quelle idée de boire un 'Cocktail de l'Oubli', non mais _quelle idée _!

-Bon, allez, on doit encore retourner bosser demain, les interrompit Callen, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres, Deeks, on te fait confiance, te fait pas perdre par Kensi…

-Très drôle, dois-je te rappeler que l'on est dans _ma _ville ? répliqua le blond.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Allez, à demain ! »

Les silhouettes de Sam et de G disparurent peu à peu au milieu des danseurs et Deeks posa un regard prudent sur sa partenaire. Kensi fixait la foule où venait de disparaître leurs collègues en se tenant la tête. Elle se retourna et son regard bicolore s'ancra dans celui de Deeks. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation, se leva et lança :

« Allez, c'est parti…

-Tu sais, lui dit-il alors qu'ils quittaient la boîte, beaucoup de femmes aimeraient se faire raccompagner par un gars comme moi…

-Ah oui ? Et après combien de verres ? Dix, vingt ?

-Ah ah, très drôle Kensi, vraiment, hilarant... »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé puis elle hâta le pas. La fraîcheur de la nuit, qui contrastait horriblement avec les habituelles journées brûlantes de Los Angeles, atténuait agréablement son mal de crâne et elle soupira. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu la gueule de bois… ? Quatre, cinq ans ?

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Kensi se fit rapidement et fut ponctué de plaisanteries, tantôt venant de Deeks, tantôt de la jeune femme. Ce fut en riant qu'elle ouvrit sa porte, sentant les vapeurs d'alcool commencer à lui monter à la tête et à lui délier la langue. Quelle ironie, elle commençait par une gueule de bois, avant de commencer à être joyeuse… Le lendemain promettait d'être titanesque… Sans parler de l'histoire d'amnésie liée au cocktail… Définitivement, cette boite n'était pas claire… !

« Tu veux un truc ? proposa-t-elle en voyant que son partenaire restait debout, sur le seuil de la porte, l'air un peu embarrassé, un café par exemple ?

-Tu tiens à m'empêcher de profiter de ma courte nuit de sommeil ? lança-t-il d'une voix vibrante, la mine contrite.

-Non, j'aimerais juste que tu ne fasses rien de désastreux en rentrant chez toi… Tu comprends, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à remplir un _autre_ rapport demain matin.

-Merci, Kensi, franchement ton attention me touche. »

Il fit malgré tout quelques pas dans l'appartement puis il poussa la porte qui se referma dans un léger claquement. Kensi ne ressenti que vaguement la douleur lui vriller les tempes alors qu'elle se servait un grand verre d'eau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un verre dans chaque main, elle eut vaguement conscience que la pièce semblait brumeuse.

Elle tendit un verre puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, rapidement imité par Deeks. Kensi avala rapidement la moitié de son verre puis elle poussa un soupir en s'étirant. De son côté, Deeks apprécia l'eau glacée qui vint polir son gosier, brûlé par l'alcool. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers sa collègue qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à l'autre bout du divan.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle restait absorbée par ses songes au fil des minutes.

-Oui… Je pensais juste… À notre travail.

-Comme souvent, plaisanta Deeks.

-Ouais… Enfin, tu sais cette mission à quand même été longue. Je veux dire, il nous arrive de faire des infiltrations qui durent beaucoup plus de temps mais… Je ne sais pas, celle-là ne passe pas comme d'habitude.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond en constatant que l'alcool permettait à Kensi de vider son sac, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer. Disons que… J'ai pris conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Le job, je veux dire… »

Très attentif, Deeks se redressa et fixa son amie. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague et semblait à des années lumières du salon.

Lorsqu'elle reprit, quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix était moins ferme, plus tremblante, et elle se retourna vers Deeks, semblant s'arracher à une vision déplaisante.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive… Ce travail, c'est ma vie, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix tremblante, j'ai toujours su que je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre mais… J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de plusieurs aspects de ma vie. Avant, je m'en fichais, mais je me rends compte avec le temps que j'ai peut-être fait des erreurs… »

Deeks retint son souffle, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de permettre à Kensi de faire taire ses doutes. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bons mots aujourd'hui.

« Je suis nulle de dire ça, balbutia Kensi en riant nerveusement.

-Non, je ne te trouve pas nulle, la corrigea Deeks, au contraire. Dans ce job, si tu laisses les doutes te bouffer, tu n'es plus rien. Changer de vie, d'identité, ça nous permet aussi d'enfiler une nouvelle peau, de laisser nos soucis. Et parfois le retour à la réalité fait mal.

-Tu dis ça à cause de Nicole ? demanda Kensi en lui jetant un coup d'œil alarmé.

-Oui… répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence, Nicole m'a aidé à une époque, être Max m'a permis d'alléger les problèmes de Marty… »

Kensi détourna le regard et attrapa son verre d'eau qu'elle vida d'une traite. Conscient qu'il avait abordé un sujet délicat, Deeks essayait de capter le regard de Kensi. Cependant, cette dernière gardait volontairement le regard fixé sur ses mains, posées sur le canapé en face d'elle.

« Hé Kenz… murmura-t-il doucement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. J'aimerais juste être heureuse à l'idée de redevenir Kensi Blye, et pas enthousiaste à chaque fois que l'on me demande d'endosser le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle se tordait les mains, les yeux toujours rivé vers le sol, alors que Deeks écarquillait les yeux. Ce n'était plus fuir ses problèmes, c'était haïr sa personne.

« Ecoute-moi Kensi, dit-il d'un ton ferme qui lui fit relever la tête, en tant que flic, on voit des choses horribles, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et en tant qu'agent du NCIS, tu es amenée à te servir de tes capacités pour tromper, infiltrer et espionner au service de l'Etat. Mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne dois détester ce que tu es. Jamais.

-Pourtant… J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une sorte de reflet. Kensi Blye existe au moment d'endosser une autre personnalité, ou de la quitter. Le reste du temps, elle est transparente, flasque… Inutile.

-C'est faux ! la coupa Deeks en donnant un coup sur le sommier du canapé qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, tu es pleine de ressources, Kenz, tu es souriante, pleine d'entrain… N'aies pas une mauvaise image de toi-même.

-Je n'arrive pas à me sentir existante… Et pourtant, Sam, Callen et toi, vous êtes si présents, nous sommes soudés, unis, une véritable équipe. Mais, j'ai l'impression que, passé les portes du NCIS, je ne suis que le fantôme de celles que je deviens.

-Tu n'es pas un fantôme Kenz, tu es un super agent, une superbe femme, et… Une super amie. »

Kensi le regarda enfin, un air étonné sur le visage. Deeks reprit donc, d'une voix ferme, ses yeux bleu plantés dans ceux de sa partenaire

« Quand j'ai été blessé, tu es restée du début à la fin… Quand Ray a eu des ennuis, tu m'as suivi sans poser de questions. Tu as été ma bouée dans cette affaire, Kensi. Remuer le passé a créé trop de remous, mais tu étais là. Sans toi je me serais laissé submerger, je n'aurai pas eu le courage ni les tripes de m'en sortir tout seul. Si tu as l'impression d'être vide lorsque tu es Kensi Blye, sache que Kensi est l'un des repères les plus importants, et l'une de mes amies les plus chère. »

Le jeune homme reprit sa respiration, conscient de s'être totalement mis à nu. En face de lui, Kensi avait les yeux humides et il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et l'attira dans ses bras. Alors que la jeune femme sanglotait, évacuant la pression, il lui frotta doucement le dos, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Contre lui, Kensi enfouit son visage dans son cou, sentant vaguement les larmes couler sur ses joues, toutefois, elle s'en fichait. Pour la première fois depuis un bon nombre de temps, elle se sentait revivre. La pression qui semblait lui occulter la poitrine disparaissait, peu à peu, au rythme de ses sanglots.

Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps ils étaient restés enlacés. Peut-être dix minutes, vingt, une heure… Seul le poids de leur souvenir et les fêlures de leur carapace leur rappelaient à quel point ces derniers instants avaient été importants pour chacun d'eux.

Lorsque la respiration de Kensi cessa d'être saccadée, elle resta encore quelque secondes blottie contre Deeks, puis elle recula maladroitement, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Deeks écarta délicatement l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage en lui souriant.

« Crois en toi, Kenz. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, n'en doute plus jamais.

-Deeks, je…

-Plus jamais. » répéta-il en posant un doigt devant les lèvres de sa partenaire avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, sentant que les vapeurs d'alcool la rattraper à grand pas. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui soufflait que jamais elle ne se serait confiée ainsi sans la dizaine de verres qu'elle avait consommé et un vague sentiment de honte, étouffé par l'ivresse qui lui montait peu à peu à la tête, la pris.

« Promet moi que tu ne diras rien, marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de Deeks, un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte de chez elle.

-Cette conversation ne regarde que nous, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Merci… » murmura-t-elle alors que Deeks s'éloignait en enfilant sa veste.

Retour à l'instant présent

« Je t'ai dit Kenz, à part le tricot… »

Il ne put esquiver le coup de poing en direction de son épaule et il sourit en entendant le rire de sa partenaire s'éloigner. Désormais qu'il connaissait ses doutes les plus profonds, il lui faudra agir en conséquence.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi les portes du bâtiment fédéral, Kensi jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage et elle garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son mobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Une seule phrase, une seule, provenant de Deeks et envoyée à plus de cinq heures du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il soit arrivé en retard ce matin…

« _De rien. »_

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? À votre avis, sur quoi portera le prochain OS...? ;)


	3. Coups et blessures

Salut à tous !

Un petit OS écrit d'une traite cette nuit.

Je vous laisse le lire, et je vous en dit plus en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Coups et blessures**

* * *

Kensi serrait les dents alors qu'une douleur semblable à une brûlure imprégnait sa joue. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre à nouveau dans sa bouche et elle cracha par terre. Elle avait déjà de la chance de n'avoir encore perdu aucune dent sous la violence des coups, elle détestait trop les instruments du dentiste et à la simple idée de devoir y aller, une sueur froide s'insinuait dans son dos. À moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec le fait que sa couverture venait de sauter.

Elle avait infiltré un gang en tant que dealeuse de bas étage, et, malheureusement pour elle, un des associés de Mark Samuels, le chef de la petite troupe, se trouvait être un ancien marine qu'elle avait interrogé le mois passé. Samuels n'avait pas voulu se salir les mains, et le marine avait préféré s'en aller avec lui alors que le chef l'avait laissée aux bons soins de quatre types. Trois d'entres eux s'étaient approchés d'elle, dans la ferme intention de ne lui laisser aucune chance mais le quatrième s'était précipitée sur elle, lui assenant un coup de poing tel que Kensi s'était littéralement écrasée au sol. L'homme l'avait ensuite redressée, martelant son ventre de coups, la laissant pantelante et incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

Une douleur plus forte que les précédente fit voir des étoiles à Kensi, et elle comprit que son bourreau venait de lui casser une nouvelle côte. Crachant un nouveau caillot de sang, la jeune femme se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir passer à se laisser ainsi malmener. Il lui était impossible de répliquer, tout d'abord parce que son assaillant l'avait prise par surprise, et aussi parce qu'à choisir, elle préférait se faire rouer de coups plutôt que de finir avec une balle dans les deux yeux, ce qui serait le cas si elle s'approchait trop des trois autres gorilles. En effet, ces derniers regardaient le combat, sans trop oser intervenir, une main sur leur Smith & Wesson juste au cas où. Le garde du corps de Samuels avait surpris tout le monde en intervenant personnellement. Les autres hommes avaient sans doute pensé qu'il suivrait leur boss et son invité marine en dehors de l'entrepôt, et pas qu'il prendrait personnellement part à l'exécution de l'infiltrée. Au pire, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il la passe à tabac en bonne et due forme avant de mettre un terme à ses jours. Ils auraient juste à nettoyer le sol une fois tout terminé.

Alors que l'homme attrapait Kensi par les cheveux, la traînant dans un coin de l'entrepôt, l'éloignant de quelques mètres des autres, cette dernière prit une grande inspiration qui eut pour effet de la faire tousser et cracher du sang sur son chemin. L'homme la relâcha et elle s'étala misérablement par terre, des étoiles devant les yeux. Son répit fut de courte durée, et son bourreau se remit à la rouer de coups, utilisant cette fois-ci ses pieds. Le bruit des chocs raisonnait dans tout l'entrepôt, entrecoupée par les halètements pitoyables de la jeune femme et la respiration rauque et sifflante de son agresseur. À chaque nouveau coup dans son estomac, Kensi sentait ses abdos se durcir, ce qui n'était néanmoins pas suffisant pour amortir les coups. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà connu pire sévices, mais elle avait au moins pu prétendre à se défendre. L'attaque avait été trop brusque et imprévisible, et son bras droit mis hors d'état de nuire au bout de quelques secondes de combat. Son agresseur l'avait accidentellement tordu dans un angle étrange, alors qu'il tentait de projeter Kensi en direction du fond de la pièce et qu'elle avait trébuché. Un gros « crac » avait retentit, et la jeune femme avait su qu'elle s'était cassé quelque chose. Un cri rauque était sorti de sa bouche, et elle avait tenté de maintenir le plus possible son bras meurtri le long de son corps. Désormais, il pendait misérablement alors que des pieds et des poings continuaient de la marteler à un rythme régulier. Elle remarqua que les trois autres s'étaient un peu rapprochés, sans doute pour voir si elle était toujours en vie, et elle releva la tête vers son assaillant. Les trois autres les dévisageaient, sans doute surpris de la voir si inerte. Kensi lui décocha alors un regard empli de haine, alors qu'il la redressait en l'empoignant par le col de sa veste comme s'il s'était simplement agit d'une poupée de chiffon. Comme l'agent du NCIS le fixait toujours avec défis, l'homme la gifla. Le bruit sec de sa paume contre la joue de la jeune femme sembla figer ses trois compères, qui échangèrent un regard indécis. Leur collègue semblait définitivement avoir la situation bien en main.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? demanda tout de même l'un d'eux, une pointe d'impatience pointant dans sa voix.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à faire payer les traitres, gamin ? répliqua le bourreau de Kensi, je ne veux pas me contenter d'une balle dans la tête de cette gonzesse.

-Ça ne sert à rien qu'elle retienne la leçon, elle sera morte avant le coucher du soleil, se risqua un autre des trois hommes.

-Écoute, lança alors le garde du corps qui tenait toujours Kensi par sa veste, je me charge d'elle, et si j'ai envie de la tuer de mes mains, c'est mon problème. Vous êtes trop prude pour sentir la vie quitter un corps, mais c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le métier mes p'tits gars. »

Les autres se regardèrent à nouveau, puis d'un accord commun, retirèrent leur main de leurs armes et firent demi-tour.

« On te la laisse, alors. »

Un sourire illumina le visage du dernier homme alors que ses collègues se dirigeaient vers la porte située à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. Kensi, qui avait toujours autant de mal à respirer et dont la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le bras lui faisait tourner la tête, se senti soudain libérée d'un poids. Son salut était proche, il fallait que ces hommes quittent la pièce, s'en aillent pour de bon, et tout serait réglé. Elle senti son agresseur la lâcher brusquement, la laissant s'écraser au sol sur son bras cassé. Elle hoqueta de douleur et senti son dernier repas menacer dangereusement d'être expulsé alors qu'elle était prise de hauts le cœur. Les trois sbires étaient à mi-distance désormais, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup à attendre. Aussi, quand les nouveaux coups retombèrent sur son corps, elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant la fin de son calvaire.

Le lieutenant Deeks tendait l'oreille. De là où il se trouvait, il lui était impossible de savoir si les agents de Samuels avaient quittés l'entrepôt. Aussi ne pouvait-il se fier qu'à leur bruits de pas, à peine perceptibles sous les bruits sourds des coups portés à Kensi. Ils devaient leur rester une quarantaine de mètres. Qui donc avait eu l'idée de concevoir un entrepôt si large ? À cette allure, il ne serait sorti que d'ici deux voire trois minutes… Et les gémissements de Kensi lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Il remarqua le regard de sa partenaire, et l'expression de dégoût et de rage qui transperçait sur son visage. Il pouvait dire qu'elle était sonnée, perdue par la douleur, épuisée et sur le point de s'évanouir, mais il avait quand même pu déceler ses deux sentiments qui se peignaient au milieu des gouttes de sueurs, qui collaient ses mèches de cheveux à son front, et de la traînée de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Savoir sa collègue dans un tel état lui retourna l'estomac et il se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui allait vomir. _Allez Kensi, _pensa-t-il, _tu n'as plus que quelques secondes à tenir maintenant…_

Cette affaire avait vraiment été éprouvante, et infiltrer le gang de Samuels s'était révélé plus compliqué que ce que l'équipe avait tout d'abord cru. Tout le monde avait pensé que la couverture de Kensi était solide, et personne n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un marine interrogé plus d'un mois plus tôt ferait pencher la balance. Eux qui pensaient être discrets.

Les bruits de pas semblaient définitivement s'éloigner. Deeks tendit l'oreille et entendit la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrir puis se refermer d'un claquement métallique. Il attendit alors quelques secondes et le bruit de deux moteurs distincts se fit entendre. Parfait, ils étaient partis pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Fort heureusement pour lui et pour Kensi, sa couverture à lui n'avait pas sauté.

« Kenz', Kenz' ça va ? murmura-t-il en s'écroulant à côté d'elle, écartant ses mèches trempées de son front, je suis désolé Kensi, c'était la seule solution de s'en tirer, j'avais du laisser mon arme à Samuels tout à l'heure, on aurait pas pu les avoir, je suis tellement désolé… »

Deeks voulu aider la jeune femme à se redresser afin qu'elle puisse mieux respirer tout en sortant son cellulaire afin d'appeler les secours, mais la jeune femme, plus confuse que jamais, le repoussa maladroitement de son bras valide, une lueur de terreur dans le regard, comme un animal pris entre deux feux.

« Kenz, c'est moi, lança-t-il en abandonnant son téléphone au sol, respire, c'est terminé, pardon Kensi, pardon… »

Voir sa partenaire ainsi décontenancée n'était pas dans les habitudes de Deeks. Et s'il avait un instant imaginé qu'elle serait fâchée contre lui d'avoir pris cette initiative, il avait vraiment comprit qu'elle avait été submergée par les sentiments quand il avait capté son regard plein de haine. Il avait vraiment agit pour le mieux, saisissant la seule opportunité qui s'offrait à eux pour sortir d'ici vivants. Étant tout deux désarmés face à trois colosses, il leur aurait été impossible, même entraînés comme ils l'étaient, de s'en sortir vivant. L'entrepôt n'offrait aucun recoin, aucune issue de secours et ils auraient été fait comme des rats. Callen et Sam ne se trouvaient pas assez prêts pour intervenir, préparant une embuscade grâce aux infos fournies par Deeks le matin-même, et n'étant même pas au courant du tournant que prenait la situation pour les deux autres agents.

Kensi, toujours perdue et apparemment sous le choc, continuait de repousser maladroitement l'aide de Deeks et ce dernier porta une main à son visage. Des larmes…? Il pleurait ?

« Kensi, pardonne-moi… » bégaya-t-il, impuissant.

Son désarroi sembla atteindre sa partenaire car elle cligna des yeux, et posa un regard plus humain sur lui. Elle semblait, certes, toujours déboussolée mais avait au moins retrouvé sa lucidité.

« Deeks… baragouina-t-elle difficilement, alors que les premiers hématomes commençaient à apparaître sur son visage.

-Oui ? s'exclama aussitôt ce dernier en s'approchant doucement d'elle, hésitant.

-Mal… » marmonna Kensi en crachant à nouveau du sang par terre.

Et elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son partenaire. Ce dernier tenta de la maintenir dans la position la plus favorable pour lui éviter toute douleur due à ses côtes ou son bras. Il s'était senti tellement misérable quand Kensi avait trébuché et qu'il avait senti ses os se briser alors que son bras se tordait sous son emprise. Il avait essayé de ne lui infliger que des blessures superficielles et impressionnantes, afin d'éviter de la faire souffrir, mais connaissant la réputation des hommes de Samuels, il avait plutôt intérêt à les convaincre qu'il prenait son rôle très à cœur…

Alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de Kensi, il remarqua qu'elle s'était accrochée de son bras valide à sa chemise, relevant péniblement son visage amoché vers lui. Il fuit un instant son regard, de peur d'y retrouver toute la haine qu'elle lui avait porté plus tôt, mais la jeune femme lui caressa délicatement la joue. Il baissa alors ses prunelles azurs vers sa partenaire et fut surpris de voir la de la reconnaissance sur son visage, alors qu'elle tentait de lui sourire –ce qui, au final, ressembla plus à une grimace de douleur-.

« Merci… grogna-t-elle, merci de m'avoir sauvée Deeks.

-Je… Excuse-moi Kenz', je n'ai même pas pu te prévenir, c'était la meilleure solution qui me soit venue sur le moment, commença-t-il en luttant contre les larmes cette fois-ci.

-Chut, lui dit-elle, je le sais. Tu m'as sauvée la vie Marty, et je n'aurais pas pu espérer un meilleur partenaire… Tu couvres mes arrières, peu importe ce que cela implique… Si nous nous étions jetés tête la première sur ces types, on y aurait laissé notre peau tous les deux… Alors juste, merci… »

Le blond senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Recevoir la confiance de Kensi était comme un cadeau, un cadeau précieux, que l'on se devait de garder et de protéger à tout prix comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Un lien s'était tissé entre eux aujourd'hui, et même si tout deux allaient avoir besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre des évènements qui venaient de se passer, ils n'en ressortiraient que plus fort. Parce que la clef à tout ça, était d'être tous les deux. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de l'impossible, et ils le savaient.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ?

J'ai essayé de maintenir l'identité de l'agresseur de Kensi secrète jusqu'au bout. L'idée m'est venue en regardant un épisode où Sam frappe Callen, et je me suis dit que la situation ne s'était jamais présenté pour Deeks et Kensi. Après, je ne voyais pas Marty se faire mettre KO par Kensi et surtout se laisser faire, même pour protéger sa couverture, ce ne serait pas crédible, alors que pour une fille beaucoup plus.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sur le coup ça peut paraître bizarre que Kensi ne se soit pas défendue, et qu'elle est été choquée à la fin, mais il faut se dire qu'après coup elle avait comprit le plan de Deeks. Puis, l'enquête a été longue, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal, donc il lui a fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, mais tout est bien qui fini bien. :p

J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions !


	4. Le meilleur ami de l'Homme

****Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le dernier-né côté OS. Enfin c'est pas vraiment vrai, parce que ça fait un moment qu'il dort sur mon ordi, mais j'ai eu d'autres idées et je l'ai un peu relayé en second plan...

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le meilleur ami de l'Homme**

* * *

Kensi avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Deeks dès qu'il avait franchi les portes de l'OPS. Aucune blague, aucun regard aguicheur, aucune perche tendue à Sam ou G… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme s'était contenté d'un signe de tête et d'un petit sourire à l'équipe avant de se plonger dans son travail. Comme le blond était en train de classer ses dossiers en retard, Kensi pouvait en déduire qu'aucun de ses anciens amis du LAPD n'avaient de problèmes, sinon il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour être sur l'affaire ou pouvoir enquêter en solo. De plus, Deeks n'avait jamais évoqué le moindre problème personnel avant aujourd'hui, ce qui rendait la tâche d'autant plus ardue pour sa partenaire. Elle ne se voyait pas traverser l'open-space et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas devant les deux autres. Elle ne voyait pas non plus comment attirer son attention et lui demander de la suivre sans paraître suspecte. Si Deeks avait réellement des problèmes personnels dont il n'avait pas voulu discuter avec l'équipe, elle ne voulait pas le mettre sous les feux de la rampe. Toutefois, au milieu de toutes ces interrogations, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de frustration à chaque fois qu'une vieille histoire de Deeks ressurgissait, elle avait la sensation d'être mise de côté parce qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Après tout, elle s'était beaucoup ouverte à lui durant leur deux années de partenariat, et au final elle avait l'impression de n'en connaître guère plus à son sujet. Bien sûr, elle avait appris à l'apprécier, à lui faire confiance, et une véritable amitié s'était créée entre eux, mais un goût amer lui restait en travers de la gorge malgré tout : Deeks ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! s'exclama Eric après un long sifflement, on a une affaire ! La base navale suspecte une fuite concernant un rapport top secret. Hetty vous veut sur le terrain tout de suite pour interroger le capitaine, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers G et Sam, et vous, allez faire un tour chez le Quartier-Maître Stewarts, il faisait partie de l'équipe traitant du dossier et n'a pas été vu à la base ce matin alors qu'il aurait du revenir de sa permission.

Compris ! »

Les quatre agents se préparèrent et quittèrent les locaux en jetant un regard sur leur smartphone sur lequel Eric venait de leur envoyer les informations relatives à leur affaire. Kensi les parcouru rapidement des yeux avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture de son coéquipier. Deeks mit le contact et quitta les locaux du NCIS. Jusque là, tout semblait habituel, toutefois la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son partenaire contractait régulièrement les mâchoires, ce qu'elle avait identifié comme un signe de tourmente.

« Ça va, Deeks ? dit-elle, rompant ainsi le silence.

Ouais, ouais… Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'avais prévu d'aller surfer ce matin mais j'ai pas eu le courage de me lever. »

Kensi ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Elle ne savait pas si elle ferait mieux de rentrer directement dans Deeks en lui demandant clairement ce qui clochait ou si elle faisait mieux d'attendre qu'il se livre. Dans ce deuxième cas, elle pouvait attendre longtemps… Quand le jeune homme avait décidé d'être secret, il était plus muet qu'une tombe. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas à se mêler de sa vie privée, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser broyer du noir dans son coin… Elle savait que sous son aspect enfantin et rieur, Deeks pouvait cacher de lourdes peines et les garder pour lui bien trop longtemps. Elle s'était décidée à lui demander ce qui se passait quand son coéquipier stoppa leur véhicule devant une villa. Probablement celle du Marine à interroger. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils quittèrent la voiture et se dirigèrent en silence vers la porte d'entrée. Kensi toqua trois fois distinctement.

« Quartier-Maître Stewarts, NCIS ! »

Aucune réponse de leur parvinrent et Deeks dégaina son arme.

« Je passe par derrière. »

Et il longea le mur de la maison alors que Kensi appuya sur la poignée. La porte était verrouillée. Elle soupira et extirpa deux tiges de sa poche tout en s'accroupissant. En une minute, la porte était ouverte et elle s'engouffra dans la villa du Marine. Tout y était calme, et elle retrouva Deeks dans la pièce principale au bout de quelques secondes.

« RAS, lui dit-il en rengainant son arme.

Pareil. Stewarts n'est pas plus ici qu'à la base.

Je préviens Eric, profites-en pour fouiller un peu. »

Elle acquiesça et se mit à fureter en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui clochait avec Deeks. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit d'offensant, ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec le boulot… Il ne fréquentait personne, sinon il s'en serait probablement vanté auprès de l'équipe… Peut-être un problème de famille ? Enfin, de ce que Kensi en savait, Deeks n'avait personne de ce côté là. Des soucis d'argent alors ?

Tout en continuant ses suspicions, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était immobilisée, une main sur la poignée du réfrigérateur de la victime, le regard perdu dans le vague. Deeks, qui l'observait depuis le salon, lança alors :

« Qui y'a-t-il de si passionnant sur ce frigo ? »

Kensi secoua la tête et se retourna vers son partenaire. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, un petit sourire amusé se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres et ses yeux semblèrent avoir un peu retrouvé leur éclat habituel. La brune s'avança vers lui en se triturant les mains.

« Je… Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas… Je ne te trouve pas dans ton assiette depuis ce matin. » avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard, gênée.

Deeks paru surpris de son aveu et il fixa un instant le vide, un sourire, triste cette fois-ci, aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui traînait là et soupira.

« Hier soir, j'ai emmené Monty chez le vétérinaire, commença-t-il, je le trouvais abattu depuis une semaine, il ne mangeait presque plus, ne me faisait plus la fête… On a alors découvert qu'il avait une forte infection… Apparemment ça a vraiment pris très vite, on ne pouvait rien faire à part essayer de calmer ses souffrances… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et avala difficilement. Kensi resta en retrait, un peu émue. Elle savait combien Deeks portait d'affection à son chien, et elle ne s'était pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il avait perdu Monty. Elle s'approcha maladroitement et lui serra l'épaule.

« Il m'a demandé si je voulais faire une autopsie, continua Deeks, j'ai dit non, on en voit assez au boulot comme ça… Je suis allez dans un coin de la plage où on allait souvent se promener pour… Pour lui dire au revoir… »

Il essuya une larme d'un geste rageur. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible, et encore moins dans cette situation… Perdre un animal était quelque chose que presque tout le monde vivait à un moment ou à un autre, et Kensi devait le trouver pathétique de se mettre dans un tel état pour son chien. Mais le corniaud lui avait apporté tant d'affection qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas être affecté par sa perte. Il sentait que Kensi exerçait une douce pression avec sa main sur son épaule, et il respira un bon coup. Au bout de quelques secondes il se redressa et sourit à sa partenaire. Mine de rien, avoir parlé avec elle lui avait en quelque sorte allégé le cœur.

Ils se remirent au travail et examinèrent chacune des pièces de la villa, essayant de trouver un élément qui pourrait les faire avancer sur l'affaire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Eric les appela pour leur demander de rentrer au centre d'opération. Apparemment, G et Sam étaient parvenus à faire parler les collègues de Stewarts qui leur avaient révélés que le quartier-maître avait profondément merdé et s'était fait pirater son ordinateur. Le hacker avait pu y prendre toutes les informations qu'il voulait concernant l'affaire, et Stewarts serait apparemment remonté aux coupables en s'aidant d'un collègue doué en informatique. Il se serait rendu chez lui et n'en serait pas revenu, demandant à son unité de le couvrir. Callen et Sam s'étaient rendus chez ledit hacker et l'avaient ramenés au hangar à bateaux. D'après Eric, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils aient les aveux et Kensi et Deeks pouvaient rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance dans la voiture était beaucoup moins pesante qu'à l'aller. Deeks semblait moins crispé, mais toujours un peu mélancolique. Kensi se retenait de lui jeter des regards en coin elle avait été touchée qu'il prenne tant à cœur la perte de son chien, et encore plus qu'il ne se confie à elle. La jeune femme ne voulait pas briser cette confiance qui se tissait peu à peu entre elle et Deeks, aussi préféra-t-elle ne pas reparler de Monty.

Arrivés dans les bureaux, Nell se précipita à leur rencontre pour les mettre au courant :

« Le gars vient d'avouer ! Il a même donné le nom du type qui l'a engagé pour pirater et faire taire Stewarts. Hetty est au téléphone avec Granger qui voulait être tenu au courant de l'enquête.

Est-ce qu'on va arrêter le type ? demanda Kensi en croisant les bras.

Pas la peine, une équipe est déjà en route. Apparemment, ça faisait un moment que la Navy voulait le savoir hors d'état de nuire…

Parfait, encore une bonne chose de faite ! lança Deeks en souriant avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, résuma Nell avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Kensi, on a tout bon ! »

La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main alors que la minuscule informaticienne regagnait son antre. La brune se tourna vers son partenaire qui s'attelait à la rédaction de son rapport. Elle ferait bien d'en faire autant si elle voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête…

« Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Deeks, une heure plus tard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Où ça ? répondit-il, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi c'est ça, tu n'as pas eu ton quota de Marty Deeks pour la journée ? »

Kensi leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de son véhicule, sachant que Deeks allait lui coller aux basques, bien trop curieux pour réussir à s'en abstenir. Et elle avait raison, puisqu'à peine fut-elle installée derrière son volant que le blond ouvrait la portière côté passager pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans la voiture. Il souriait, les yeux pétillants alors qu'elle mettait le contact.

« Allez Kenz', dis-moi où on va ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de s'attacher maladroitement puisqu'il ne quittait pas sa collègue des yeux.

Tu verras Deeks, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de rester la plus neutre possible.

Alleeeeeez, dis-le moi ! Tu m'emmènes manger ? Ou dans un bar ! Ou manger dans un bar ?!

Tais-toi et laisse-moi conduire.

Ou bien tu as besoin d'une protection particulière pour ce soir ? Ou alors ta mère en a besoin ?! »

Au coup d'œil meurtrier que lui jeta Kensi, Deeks décida de rester calme et de tout simplement attendre d'arriver à leur destination. Il s'adossa contre son siège et croisa les bras, un air boudeur peint sur le visage. Kensi, quant à elle, réussissait difficilement à garder son sérieux tant la mine enfantine de son collègue l'amusait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de trajet, la jeune femme quitta la route principale et s'engagea dans une petite allée qui devenait de plus en plus sinueuse. Des arbres se dressaient autour d'eux, et Deeks jetait des regards intrigués au paysage.

« Kensi où va-t-on sérieusem-… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrêt du moteur. Comme Kensi semblait volontairement ignorer sa question, il l'imita et sorti du véhicule. Il s'approcha d'elle, décidé à la faire parler coûte que coûte, sa curiosité décidément rudement mise à l'épreuve.

« Viens, l'interrompit Kensi alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, suis-mois. »

Boudeur, il lui emboîta le pas, regardant où il posait ses pieds pour ne pas se tordre une cheville sur le chemin sinueux. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, et au bout d'un moment Kensi ralenti. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il remarqua qu'elle souriait en regardant quelque chose droit devant eux. Il allait en faire de même mais Kensi lui attrapa la main et pressa l'allure en direction du bâtiment. Il fallut plusieurs mètres pour que le blond réalise que Kensi lui tenait bel et bien la main, et il en oublia leur destination mystère.

Toutefois, dès qu'il eurent franchit la porte d'entrée il comprit où la jeune femme l'avait emmené.

« Kenz', c'est… »

Il ne trouva pas les mots. Devant lui, un petit bureau faisait office d'accueil, bureau au-dessus duquel se trouvait une pancarte… _Chenil du Hibou_.

Deeks restait bouche-bé en regardant autour de lui. Les murs étaient décorés de photos de chiens, et une odeur de croquettes remplissait l'atmosphère. Il fit le tour de la pièce puis se tourna vers Kensi, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Kenz, tu… Merci ! »

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il la senti se détendre, et Deeks comprit qu'elle avait un peu anticipé sa réaction. Après tout, rien ne lui indiquait qu'il aurait voulu reprendre un chien tout de suite, ni qu'il avait envie d'en revoir. Même lui l'ignorait, d'ailleurs. Mais savoir que Kensi avait prévu de l'emmener ici pour alléger sa peine, qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour lui, pour le consoler… Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer ce sentiment de bonheur.

« Bonjour…? » les interrompit une voix amusée.

Les deux agents se relâchèrent et se tournèrent vers le bureau, les joues un peu rosies. Une jeune femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se trouvait là et les regardait derrière ses lunettes ovales.

« Bonjour, répondit Deeks en s'avançant vers elle, on vient pour voir vos chiens.

Ah, je m'en doutais monsieur, lui dit la femme en souriant, venez avec moi. »

Elle contourna le bureau et se dirigea vers une porte en bois sombre qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Elle les convia à entrer et ils se retrouvèrent tout trois dans une sorte de cour. Aussitôt, des aboiements se firent entendre et le sourire de Deeks s'élargit. Kensi, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil senti son estomac faire un saut périlleux. Elle était contente que son idée ait eu le résultat escompté.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la femme de l'accueil, qui s'appelait en réalité Martha Harrods, leur avait présenté les chiens. Ils avaient vu les adultes, les races spécialisés, et rendaient désormais visites aux chiots sevrés. Deeks ne pouvait contenir son sourire alors que les petits chiens pelucheux lui tournaient autour en lui léchant les doigts. La peine qu'il ressentait pour Monty était toujours présente, bien entendu, et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas un autre compagnon qui le lui ferait complètement oublié, mais il avait besoin d'une autre boule de poils à laquelle donner de l'affection. C'était peut-être idiot, avec le métier qu'il menait, les multiples vies qu'il endossait de s'encombrer d'un chien, mais Sam avait bien une fille alors…

« Hé doucement mon bonhomme, dit-il en riant alors qu'un chiot plus pataud que les autres s'écroulaient après avoir tourné autour de Kensi pendant de longues minutes, tu vois l'effet que tu fais aux hommes Kenz ?

Très drôle Deeks, répliqua-t-elle en faisant mine d'être agacée, mais gardant quand même le sourire, il me fait assez penser à toi, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour caresser le chien qui s'empressa de lui donner de vigoureux coups de langue.

Parce que je tombe à la renverse en te voyant ? lui dit Deeks avec un clin d'œil.

Non, parce qu'il fait l'idiot et ne tient même pas sur ses quatre pattes, s'esclaffa-t-elle alors que le chiot était reparti dans une série de bonds autour des agents.

Il est très malin, leur indiqua Martha en caressant un des chiots, une fois je l'ai retrouvé dans le bureau… Il avait comprit comment marchait les loquets…

Tout à fait moi en effet, reprit Deeks en jouant avec le petit chien, intelligent, agile, beau, téméraire… »

Kensi leva les yeux au ciel alors que son partenaire continuait de citer ses qualités imaginaires. Le chiot, ravi de l'attention qu'on lui portait, semblait avoir décidé de faire un petit numéro et il cabriolait autour des agents en poussant de petits japements.

« Je pense que votre ami à un coup de foudre ! » chuchota Martha à l'oreille de Kensi.

La brune hocha la tête en pouffant alors que Deeks s'amusait à chahuter avec le chiot. Il riait aux éclats alors que la petite boule de poils s'étalait dans la poussière, se redressait, et repartait de plus belle en poussant des petits jappements. Le tableau était attendrissant, et Kensi se surprit à imaginer la même scène, quelques années plus tard. Marty accroupit, jouant avec le chien, et elle les observant avec un air attendri sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que sa pensée impliquait, la jeune femme secoua la tête et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Décidément, elle était bien sentimentale aujourd'hui.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir longuement joué avec le petit chien, les deux agents étaient retournés dans la voiture de Kensi en promettant à Martha de repasser en fin de semaine pour finaliser l'adoption du nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes de Deeks. Ce dernier jubilait comme un enfant la veille de Noël et Kensi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Son partenaire pouvait être si attendrissant…

« Merci Kensi…

C'est normal, l'interrompit la jeune femme, c'est à ça que servent les partenaires.

Non, vraiment, merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée, et tu as trouvé le moyen de me remonter le moral, me montrer que la vie continue… Sans ce genre de petits riens, mener la vie que nous avons choisie nous serait impossible. Et je suis heureux de savoir que la personne qui veille sur moi, c'est toi Kenz'. »

L'agent du NCIS se concentra sur la route, essayant d'ignorer les sauts périlleux que faisaient son estomac. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à un feu, elle senti un mouvement près d'elle. Elle se tourna et aperçu la main de Deeks, délicatement posée sur la sienne, qui la serrait gentiment. Elle croisa son regard et elle fut frapper par tout ce qui en émanait. Toute la reconnaissance de son ami émanait de ses pupilles, et cela lui coupa momentanément la respiration.

« Je, je… commença-t-elle alors qu'elle redémarrait, je suis contente que notre partenariat fonctionne si bien. Je sais que mes arrières sont couverts avec toi, et que tu seras là pour moi. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé… Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là, pour toi, moi aussi.

Je le sais Kensi. Je le sais depuis que tu m'as soutenu avec Roy. »

Ils restèrent silencieux sur le reste du chemin, mutuellement absorbé par leurs pensées. Quand le moteur s'arrêta, Deeks redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa partenaire le ramène au bureau afin qu'il puisse récupérer sa voiture, mais au lieu de ça ils se trouvaient devant la maison de la jeune femme. Au regard interrogateur qu'il lui jeta, elle s'empressa d'expliquer :

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais passer la soirée ici, je t'emmènerai demain. Il commence à se faire tard et tu n'as pas eu une nuit agréable… »

La conviction semblait quitter peu à peu la voix de Kensi alors que Deeks ne réagissait pas. Lorsqu'enfin il ouvrit la bouche, en la fixant dans les yeux, elle retint sa respiration :

« D'accord, mais je conduis demain. Il n'est pas question que je prive cet adorable chiot d'un père tel que moi à cause de ta conduite ! »

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, en fait... Ce doit être pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout ! L'idée originale et le dénouement était assez clair dans mon esprit, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si le rendu final était ce que je souhaitais au départ, donc bon, je me sens indécise...! J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait à savoir comment avancer sur de futurs OS !

Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, ça fait énormément plaisir, et ça motive beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, que ce soit ici ou sur d'autres textes, ça booste vraiment les auteurs et ça permet de faire vivre le coin NCIS LA ! Et puis c'est toujours agréable de savoir ce que vous pensez des idées farfelues qui germent dans nos esprits... Bref, lâchez-vous ! :D


	5. Lettre du passé

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà un tout petit OS de rien du tout tout fraîchement écrit (je m'excuse donc pour les fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à les signaler).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lettre du passé**

* * *

_Kensi,_

_C'est étrange de voir ton prénom écrit, là, juste sous mes yeux après tant d'années. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cessé de penser à toi au fil du temps, bien au contraire. Pas une seule semaine ne s'est écoulée sans que je pense à toi, sans que je me demande ce que tu étais devenue… Je sais que cela ne nous permettra pas de rattraper le temps perdu, que notre histoire est derrière nous maintenant, mais si tu savais combien je nous ai imaginé, tous les deux à nouveau ensemble… C'est sur cette image que je m'endormais le soir, dans des motels crasseux, avec une arme sous mon oreiller et le sommeil agité. Et c'est souvent avec ton visage en tête que je m'éveillais le lendemain matin._

_Je pensais constamment être épié, suivi, traqué, je changeais d'endroits tous les jours, changeant parfois aussi d'identité au cas où. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que tous ces ennemis, ils étaient seulement dans ma tête, et que celui que je devais combattre, c'était moi. Un soir, alors que j'étais allé me chercher à manger dans une supérette, j'ai vu une femme se faire agresser devant moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà en train de repousser ses agresseurs. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, et nous avons discuté, longuement. Elle s'appelait Rosy, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui ai raconté mon histoire, l'armée, le traumatisme, ma fuite… Elle m'a écouté, et m'a aidé. Je suis resté chez elle et elle m'a permis de reprendre goût à la vie, de comprendre que le combat que je devais mener était avant tout intérieur. Au fil des jours, je me sentais de moins en moins sujet à des crises de panique, de plus en plus serein… Prêt à reprendre une vie normale. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai fini par tourner la page. Il m'arrive encore de sursauter quand une voiture démarre un peu trop brusquement, ou quand un verre se brise au sol, mais je pense que je ne parviendrai pas totalement à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je pense que c'est impossible d'oublier la guerre quand on sait ce qui se passe aussi ici, sur le sol américain. Il n'y a pas que les hommes en uniformes qui doivent se battre, malheureusement…_

_J'ai donc repris ma vie en main, je me suis ressaisi. J'ai retrouvé un travail, je gagne un salaire… Mais il me manquait quelque chose dans ma vie, et ce quelque chose c'était toi._

_Tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement difficile à trouver, tu le sais ça Kenz' ? J'ai du appeler de vieux amis dans l'armée pour leur demander de m'aider à retrouver une trace de toi, et je dois te dire qu'il faut vraiment avoir un certain niveau d'accréditation. C'est donc du sérieux ce job !_

_Je n'avais pas vraiment d'informations mais je suis quand même venu à LA, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance je présume. Je me promenais sur la plage quand j'ai cru rêver. Tu étais là, marchant en face de moi. Je n'y croyais pas, vraiment, je veux dire, quelle chance de te croiser, c'était l'occasion rêvée ! Il m'a fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser que tu n'étais pas seule, non. Tu tenais la main d'un surfeur et vous étiez en train de rire comme deux ados'. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aimais les blonds pourtant… Je suis resté cloué sur place, vous regardant arriver vers moi sans me voir, trop occupés l'un par l'autre. Quand tu m'as croisé, j'ai vu le regard que tu lui jetais, et j'ai compris. Ce n'était plus moi l'homme que tu attendais le soir ou que tu voyais le matin en te réveillant. J'ai été assez stupide pour me dire que j'avais juste mis ma vie en parenthèse et que je pouvais le reprendre, comme si de rien n'était… J'ai compris que notre histoire était derrière nous, et que je ne pouvais pas juste revenir dans ta vie en te demandant d'abandonner tout ce que tu as construit depuis. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé, tu sais je ne me suis pas rendue compte que la femme qui était déjà à mes côtés et qui m'avait épaulé depuis le début était celle qui me fallait. J'ai un billet de train pour repartir, je vais retrouver Rosy, et je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas du la quitter, mais je suis content d'avoir pu définitivement tourner la page sur toi, et j'espère que s'en est de même de ton côté à présent. _

_J'espère que tu seras heureuse, Kenz', mais d'après ce que j'ai vu sur la plage, je pense que c'est déjà le cas. Prends soin de toi._

_Adieu,_

_Jack_

Kensi resta interdite, la lettre à la main. Elle l'avait trouvée glissée sous l'essuie-glace de sa voiture alors qu'elle était descendue relever son courrier. Elle avait parcouru ces mots une première fois, sans vraiment les assimiler, puis une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième fois. Étrangement, la lettre de son ex-fiancé ne révélait aucun sentiment enfoui, aucune colère ou tristesse. Elle était juste heureuse de savoir qu'il s'en était sorti, malgré tout. Seule une légère pointe de nostalgie avait allumé son cœur alors qu'elle admirait ses courbes manuscrites. Jack avait été son grand amour… Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Deeks. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas pu aider Jack malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Il avait trouvé sa personne, et c'était tant mieux. La page Jack pouvait doucement se tourner, la laissant plus que sereine concernant son avenir avec Deeks.

« Un problème Kenz' ? demanda alors une voix qui fit sursauter Kensi.

-Aucun, répondit elle en pliant la lettre et en la jetant dans la poubelle de l'entrée, tout va très bien.

-Qu'est ce que c'était, la questionna Deeks tout en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte du salon.

-Une lettre du passé. » répondit Kensi en souriant et en se dirigeant vers lui.

Le blond lui ouvrit ses bras et sa partenaire s'y glissa en souriant. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et la serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kensi se détacha de son étreinte et l'emmena vers le canapé. Elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

* * *

Voilààààà, alors alors ? Je sais, il est tout riquiqui, mais je m'étais toujours dit de faire un truc sur Jack, sans avoir assez d'idées pour une fiction entière pour le moment. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je veux tout savoir sinon j'appelle Hetty et elle vous fera parler avec son coupe-papier ! ;)


	6. Photo souvenir

Salut tout le monde !

J'espère que chez vous le temps est moins pourris que chez moi, où il a neigé hier, si, si, neigé et même grêlé... Moi qui voulait bronzer, c'est raté ! :(

Me voilà donc avec un nouveau petit OS. La fin de la saison m'a grandement perturbée en même temps, donc mon esprit imaginatif et bizarre travaille à 100 à l'heure concernant NCIS LA ce qui promet pleins de petits OS bizarrement loufoques...

Bref, comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Photo souvenir**

* * *

La jeune brune fouillait avidement dans les cartons, assise en tailleur sur le plancher de son grenier. À force d'avoir retourné toutes ses affaires, elle avait le front parsemé de poussière et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage. Alors qu'elle soupirait de frustration, son regard accrocha un carton qui semblait là depuis moins longtemps que le reste. Elle sourit et se précipita dessus. À peine eut-elle entr'ouvert les pans de cartons qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Les photos de groupes de l'équipe du NCIS.

_Flashback_

« Une photo ?! Qui a eu l'idée de cette photo ? »

Sam était interloqué. Il venait à peine de revenir de la salle de gymnastique de l'agence, portant un vieux T-shirt de la Navy et le cou encore mouillé par la douche qu'il avait prise après son entraînement. Devant lui, Callen arborait une chemise chic et il ajustait son col, en lui jetant un regard goguenard. Kensi, quant à elle, avait revêtue une petite robe discrète et passe-partout, et elle tirait maladroitement sur le tissu qui laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes. De son côté, Deeks portait lui aussi une chemise, mais ressemblait toujours autant à un jeune chiot indiscipliné. Il ne l'avait même pas boutonné jusqu'au bout.

« _J'ai_ eu cette idée, Mr Hanna. Un problème avec ça ? » susurra une petite voix reconnaissable entre mille derrière Sam.

L'ancien Navy Seal se retourna et se retrouva face à Hetty. La minuscule directrice était habillée comme à l'ordinaire, ce qui en soit était tout aussi effrayant et intimidant que n'importe quelle tenue un tantinet classe.

« Le Directeur Vance veut que nous fassions un calendrier avec les photos des différentes équipes. Toutes les agences fédérales en ont un.

-Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer si l'un des détraqués sur lequel nous enquêtons tombe sur ce… Cette…

-Le calendrier ne sera distribué qu'aux membres des différentes équipes et aux directeurs d'agence, continua Hetty en croisant ses bras dans son dos.

-Super, je suis enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir que je serai collée sur le réfrigérateur du Directeur Vance, grommela Sam.

-Allez, admet que t'es juste jaloux parce que tu seras habillé comme un plouc sur la photo, lança G en s'approchant, se pavanant comme un coq devant son partenaire.

-Mr Hanna a tout le temps d'aller se changer » lança Hetty en montrant les penderies remplies de vêtements qui se dressaient dans un coin de l'open-space, derrière des paravents, « nous attendons encore Mr Beal et Mlle Jones. »

En effet, Sam nota l'absence des deux informaticiens. De mauvaise grâce, il se dirigea vers le coin essayage, suivi par Callen qui le charriait de près. De son côté, Hetty décida d'aller voir où se trouvaient les deux derniers membres de l'équipe.

Deeks et Kensi attendaient donc le retour de l'équipe. Le blond ne cessait de prendre des poses en les commentant devant une Kensi qui levait ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

« Ou alors, comme ça, regard pénétrant par-dessus l'épaule, portrait trois quart, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ou alors de face, genre « J'affronte le mal les yeux dans les yeux » !

-Deeks… soupira Kensi en s'asseyant prudemment sur un bureau, je ne pense pas qu'on aura besoin de tes poses, c'est pour le boulot…

-Ou alors comme ça, regarde, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Fern, ça en jette ?! »

La jeune femme fit mine d'être agacée par le comportement de son partenaire, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un mince sourire. Les journées sans Deeks seraient décidément plus longues et monotones.

Des bruits de conversation leur parvinrent et les deux agents se retournèrent. Nell et Eric les rejoignaient à leur tour, mais aucune trace d'Hetty. Nell portait une tenue digne d'un lutin, qui rappelait ses habits ordinaires, et Eric portait –non, Kensi avait-elle réellement bien vu ?!- un jean de toile bleue. Le blond à lunettes semblait d'ailleurs bouder, et vu le regard dégoûté qu'il jetait à son pantalon, tous pouvaient en deviner la raison.

Les deux informaticiens s'assirent à côté de Kensi, pendant que Deeks tentait une ultime pose en faisant un petit clin d'œil. Nell arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Kensi qui soupira alors que Deeks continuait de faire son show. Silencieusement, Kensi articula à l'adresse des deux autres :

_« Tout va bien se passer. »_

Nell et Eric pouffèrent discrètement alors que le blondinet se passait savamment la main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant plus sa tignasse qu'autre chose.

« Arrête G !

-Je dis juste que la tenue du Navy Seal en sueur t'allait beaucoup mieux que cet attirail de pingouin. »

Toute l'équipe se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent face à Callen et Sam qui revenaient des essayages. Sam avait troqué ses habits de sport contre un costume qu'il avait du utiliser pour une affaire il y avait deux mois de cela. Toutefois, il n'avait pas boutonné la chemise jusqu'au bout ni revêtu le nœud-papillon qu'il avait arboré lors de l'enquête. Le résultat était quand même plus que satisfaisant, mais il fallait avouer que Sam pouvait rendre n'importe quel vêtement classieux. Les deux autres hommes de l'équipe dégageaient aussi beaucoup de charme une fois vêtus de costumes, mais pas de la même façon. Callen avait ce petit côté de grand mafieux très propre sur lui, alors que Sam pouvait à la fois réussir à se faire passer pour le serveur, l'homme de main, ou bien un grand avocat. Deeks, quant à lui dégageait plus une aura de bad boy quels que soient les vêtements qu'il portait. Ses cheveux en étaient pour beaucoup, et bon nombre de fois Sam l'avait menacé de les lui couper lors d'une planque nocturne. Ce à quoi le flic avait répliqué que tout l'art du personnage résidait dans sa coupe et que tout homme saint d'esprit ne pouvait porter la « boule à zéro ». C'en était suivi un coup d'œil menaçant de la part de Sam, amusé de Callen et désespéré de Kensi alors que le blondinet tentait de s'expliquer maladroitement.

« Où est Hetty ? demanda Sam alors que toute l'équipe était réunie dans l'open-space.

-Aucune idée. Elle est peut-être allée se changer. »

Les conversations reprirent alors de bon train. Dans un coin, Eric et Nell se taquinaient et la petite analyste riait à gorge déployée pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eric. Non loin d'eux, Sam boudait toujours alors que G continuait de se moquer de son choix vestimentaire. Juste à côté, Deeks venait de rejoindre Kensi, décidant s'être assez entraîné à exercer toutes les poses qu'il connaissait en prévision de la photo. La jeune femme daigna lever la tête uniquement après que son partenaire se soit assis sur le bureau à côté d'elle.

« Tu as fini de faire le malin ? dit-elle en essayant de feindre l'agacement.

-Arrête, je sais très bien que tu as a-do-ré me voir me trémousser devant toi.

-N'importe quoi. »

Elle baissa la tête, s'absorbant dans la contemplation des feuilles qui jonchaient le bureau voisin. Elle manqua de sursauter quand elle senti quelque chose de chaud lui serrer délicatement la main. Elle jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle puis posa son regard bicolore sur Deeks, qui arborait un petit sourire discret.

« Deeks, pas ici… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix alarmée.

-Pourquoi ? Personne ne fait attention à nous, répondit-il doucement, et j'en avais envie.

-Mais, tout le monde… Hetty, commença la jeune femme

-N'est pas là, acheva Deeks, et on a pas eu beaucoup de temps à nous avec la dernière enquête et ça me manque… »

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un petit regard de chien battu, avec ses indomptables mèches blondes qui lui barraient les yeux. Kensi sentit son estomac se contracter et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, Deeks trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire craquer et s'émerveillait un peu plus chaque jour de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Deeks avait sauvé ses fesses lors de missions parfois très dangereuses, ni les fois où elle s'était sentie plus qu'en sécurité, blottie contre lui dans la nuit. Elle était sûre d'une chose : avec Deeks, elle était capable de tout.

La jeune femme approcha délicatement sa main du visage de son partenaire et écarta ses petites mèches blondes qui tombaient devant ses prunelles azurs. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses yeux… Ils avaient tant de pouvoir sur elle, plus que ce que Deeks pouvait bien imaginer.

« Merci Marty, chuchota-t-elle alors que ce dernier caressait doucement sa main.

-De quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il sur le même ton.

-D'être là et d'être toi. »

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Deeks et il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la main de Kensi. Ils jetèrent tout deux un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours, mais aucun de leur coéquipier ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit de leur petit échange.

À quelques mètres de là, Hetty se retourna, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait à la main. Sur l'écran de son appareil photo, une image était fixée, représentant la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes plus tôt. Eric riait, et la petite rousse avait posé une main sur son bras en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. À côté, G et Sam semblaient partis dans un de leur nombreux défis qui semblaient cette fois-ci concerner la façon la plus rapide de faire un nœud de cravate. Enfin, Deeks et Kensi. Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de la directrice. Ils se regardaient, totalement absents du reste du monde. La brunette était en train d'écarter les cheveux de son partenaire avec une infinie douceur. Leurs yeux brillaient du même éclat et il était impossible de ne pas être conscient de tous les sentiments qui se dégageaient de cette scène. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Hetty, non. Elle ne pouvait pas jurer savoir quand exactement la relation entre mademoiselle Blye et monsieur Deeks avait évoluée tant leurs rapports avaient toujours été proches de ceux d'un couple mais elle savait que quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer, après tout, vu la nature de leur travail, il était normal que de profonds liens se tissent entre les différents agents. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous deux trop intègres pour que leur relation vienne gâcher leur travail, et elle était consciente du bon travail que son équipe continuait à produire. Les séparer n'aurait pas arrangé quoique ce soit, les sermonner n'aurait servi à rien. Car, s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Henrietta Lange était par-dessus tout la meilleure, c'était pour comprendre les liens qui unissaient les gens. Et elle savait que ce qui se construisaient entre Deeks et Kensi n'était pas un petit quelque chose qui serait balayé à la première crise, non. Néanmoins elle savait aussi qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps.

La petite directrice hésita un moment, puis se retourna vers son équipe. Il était temps pour la photo officielle. Elle garderait la photo du bonheur dans un coin, après tout, elle n'avait fait que paramétrer son appareil, rien de plus…

_Fin du flashback_

« Ma puce tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? résonna le voix de Deeks dans les escaliers.

-Oui ! J'arrive ! »

La brune prit soigneusement la photo puis dévala les marches en faisant bien attention d'où elle mettait ses pieds.

« J'ai trouvé celle-là ! »

Deeks jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et sourit. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où cette photo avait été prise. Toutefois, il n'était entré en sa possession qu'un petit moment après.

_Flashback_

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule résonnait dans les douches et la vapeur recouvrait les miroirs et le carrelage qui tapissaient les murs. Malgré tout, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette, située à l'extrémité de la pièce. L'Agent spécial Kensi Blye était figée sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui tombait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes dessus. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire crispée. Ce qu'elle redoutait inconsciemment depuis un moment déjà venait de se produire. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le terrain avec G et Sam, Deeks et elle s'étaient retrouvés sous les feux ennemis. Et alors que les deux autres arrivaient pour les aider à s'en sortir, elle avait vu Deeks s'écrouler après un coup de feu.

« Deeks ! »

C'était comme si son cerveau s'était mis sur pause, comme si elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, que tout avait été effacé de son esprit. Seule demeurait la silhouette de Deeks, étendue face contre terre à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était levée, et malgré les hurlements de Sam et de Callen, malgré les rafales de balles qui continuaient de pleuvoir, elle avait couru. Elle n'avait parcouru que dix mètres mais elle aurait bien pu courir un marathon que l'effet aurait été le même : ses jambes étaient tendues, sa respiration sifflante et hachée et son front couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle s'était jetée aux côtés de Deeks, l'attirant vers elle et palpant son corps pour chercher sa blessure. Elle tremblait tellement que ses mouvements étaient erratiques et désordonnés, il lui avait fallu un moment avant de complètement retrouver l'usage de ses capacités.

Malgré la température de l'eau qui coulait sur son corps, Kensi frissonna. Elle voyait la scène se revivre devant ses yeux. Deeks inerte, son cœur battant la chamade, la terreur qui s'était peu à peu emparée d'elle…

Il lui avait fallu l'arriver de ses deux collègues pour retrouver une partie de ses facultés. Les deux hommes s'étaient occupés de sécuriser la zone et l'avait rejointe auprès de Deeks. Aucun des deux n'avait tout de suite pensé à la réprimander, trop inquiet pour leur collègue.

Kensi sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que les images jaillissaient dans son esprit. Heureusement, Deeks n'avait pas été grandement blessé. La balle n'avait fait que heurter son gilet pare-balle, mais le coup l'avait projeté contre le sol, l'assommant au passage. Il avait fini par retrouver ses esprits et avait grogné quand il avait su que ses collègues avaient appelés une ambulance. Finalement le verdict médical était tombé à l'arrivée des secours : au moins une côte cassée.

Cette fois-ci ce fut un petit rire nerveux qui secoua Kensi. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était que quelques côtes cassées dans une vie ? Deeks avait connu pire, et ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il se retrouverait à l'hôpital. Elle avait sur-réagit, brisant tout ce qu'elle s'était promis d'appliquer quand leur relation était née. Elle devait traiter Deeks comme un simple collègue, un partenaire sur le terrain. Aurait-elle fait la même chose pour Sam ? G aurait-il fait la même chose pour Sam ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Kensi et les larmes se mêlaient à présent à l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Elle était incapable de faire la part des choses, elle mettait sa vie en danger, ainsi que celle des autres… Elle avait raté sur toute la ligne.

Un bruit caractéristique indiqua à Kensi que l'eau chaude allait bientôt se couper, et n'ayant aucune envie de finir glacée elle coupa le robinet. La jeune femme attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans avant de nouer ses cheveux tel un robot. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien.

L'Agent était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas se rapprocher d'elle. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait de la visite.

« Kenz' ? »

C'était Deeks. Il semblait en forme, et nul n'aurait pu douter qu'il avait prit une balle il y avait à peine une heure et demie de cela. Il aurait pu passer pour un citoyen lambda. Il n'avait même pas une égratignure.

« Ma puce ? » essaya-t-il alors en relevant délicatement le menton de Kensi.

La jeune femme éclata alors en sanglots et fut immédiatement attirée dans les bras de son amant. Elle s'accrocha le plus délicatement possible à sa chemise et huma son odeur en fermant les yeux. _Deeks est vivant, il est vivant_.

« Hey, je suis là Kensi, je suis là, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, hoqueta-t-elle.

-Je sais, je suis désolé…

-Je t'ai vu… t'effondrer, reprit-elle en serrant encore plus sa chemise.

-Ce n'est rien, je serai sur pieds en un rien de temps, j'ai connu pire qu'une côte cassée… »

Kensi hoqueta de plus belle et Deeks lui embrassa les cheveux. Il pouvait comprendre ce que vivait sa partenaire, plus d'une fois il s'était réveillé en sueur après une enquête où ils avaient encore une fois risqué leur vie. Il craignait de la perdre plus que tout au monde, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger son frein quand il la voyait aux prises avec des hommes toujours plus dangereux. Il comprenait la détresse de Kensi, et il savait qu'il pouvait juste attendre qu'elle se calme d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle extériorise ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

« J'ai respecté aucune des consignes de sécurités, lâcha-t-elle entre deux reniflements, Callen et Sam l'ont vu, Hetty va le savoir… On pourra plus travailler ensemble… Je pourrai plus couvrir tes arrières…

-Hé, l'interrompit Deeks alors qu'elle recommençait à hoqueter, j'aurais fait comme toi Kenz', Sam aurait fait comme toi pour Michelle, et personne ne peut te blâmer pour ça…

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, dit-il en l'écartant tout doucement de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux, je suis furieux à l'idée que tu te sois mise en danger pour moi, mais je sais que j'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour toi… Depuis le début de notre partenariat je dois me retenir pour ne pas accourir dès que tu es en mauvaise posture, et ça ne fait que s'intensifier avec le temps… On n'y peut rien Kenz', il faut juste qu'on apprenne à vivre avec et à se contenir.

-Mais, Hetty…

-On ne peut pas savoir avant de lui avoir parlé ! »

Kensi prit une profonde inspiration. Deeks avait raison, elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle assume les conséquences de ses actes. Elle se doutait bien que ses coéquipiers avaient du comprendre la nature de la relation qui l'unissait à Deeks, tout comme Hetty. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer maintenant…

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Deeks. Ce dernier l'attira délicatement contre lui afin d'approfondir leur échange. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kensi adressa un petit sourire timide à l'adresse de Deeks, et ce dernier lui caressa la joue. Dieu qu'elle était bien en sa présence…

Elle passa rapidement ses vêtements et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette que Deeks lui avait apporté. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut prête, elle attrapa son sac. Quelque chose en tomba et elle se baissa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Deeks en remarquant que sa partenaire restait immobile, les yeux rivées sur le morceau de papier.

_Fin du flashback_

Deeks sourit. Oui, c'était ainsi que cette photo était entrée en leur possession. Délicate attention de la part d'Hetty afin de leur faire comprendre implicitement qu'elle était déjà au courant. Après cet incident, rien n'avait changé entre les deux partenaires, mais tout deux se promirent de ne jamais plus laisser leurs sentiments personnels prendre le dessus.

« Cette photo est parfaite ! » dit-il.

Le visage de la brunette se fendit d'un immense sourire et Deeks lui rendit la photo. Elle la contempla un long moment, détaillant chaque visage qu'elle connaissait si bien quand un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Comme Deeks se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, elle se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du cliché.

Quand des brides de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, elle se précipita dans l'entrée, la photo toujours à la main et ses grands yeux bleus illuminés de joie.

« Maman ! »

La petite fille se précipita sur sa mère telle une tornade brune et se jeta dans ses bras. Deeks rattrapa Kensi qui chancela un peu sous l'enthousiasme de leur fille.

« Tu es rentrée ! s'exclama à nouveau l'enfant, tu m'as manquée !

-Tu m'as manquée aussi ma puce, répondit Kensi en embrassant sa fille sur le front, qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

-Oh, ça ! » répondit la petite en tendant la photo à sa mère tout en se laissant glisser au sol.

Kensi prit le cliché dans sa main alors que Deeks l'enlaçait délicatement. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette photo…

* * *

Héhé j'ai essayé de maintenir l'identité de la petite le plus looongtemps possible. Est-ce que ça avait marché ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un truc gentillet parce qu'avec ce final et toutes les images que je vois partout dessus je peux pas écrire sur du tristounet avant un moment (enfin je dis ça mais me connaissant...). Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos impressions, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ensemble nous vaincrons ce final traumatisant les amis ! :D


	7. Raté d'un cheveu

Salut tout le monde !

Non, je ne suis pas disparue ! En fait, Hetty m'avait demandé de trier ses dossiers, et devant la menace de son coupe papier, je n'ai pas pu dire non... Quoi, comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Je mentirai pas sur ça...!

Me voilà avec un petit OS un peu bizarroïde pour me faire pardonner, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Raté d'un cheveu**

Le sac de boxe se balançait dans tous les sens sous le rythme des coups qu'il recevait, et un bruit de respiration saccadée emplissait la salle de sport, qui commençait à être plongée dans la pénombre. Une silhouette se tenait debout, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre pour toujours finir par frapper l'immense sac gris qui se trouvait en face. Au bout de quelques minutes, un juron étouffé résonna dans la pièce et l'homme se traîna tant bien que mal vers le banc le plus proche. Il jura à nouveau alors qu'il enlevait sa chaussure et contempla sa cheville endolorie. Forcément, à vouloir en faire trop il avait fini par merder. Comme d'habitude. C'était ce qui définissait sa vie : il voulait bien faire, toujours, mais le destin, cette fatalité qui semblait le poursuivre le rattrapait à chaque fois. Oh, parfois il y croyait, il croyait vraiment que cette fois, il serait bien installé, gentiment établi et qu'il pourrait réussir à être heureux. Mais à chaque fois, à chaque fois que ce sentiment de confiance et de bienêtre si agréable, celui qui vous transporte et vous rempli d'allégresse se manifeste, quelque chose dérape. Et par quelque chose, il s'agissait de lui bien sûr. Il fallait toujours qu'il foute le semblant de vie qu'il avait en l'air.

Sa cheville l'élança alors qu'il posait prudemment le pied par terre, et il du retenir des larmes de rage et de frustration. Il ratait décidément tout.

« Deeks… ? »

La petite voix incertaine lui parvint aux oreilles et il se figea. Non. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas dans… Cet état.

« Deeks, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante en s'approchant, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre.

Il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas encore il était tapi dans un coin sombre de la pièce, à une des extrémités du banc, mais lui pouvait la voir. Elle avait sa petite ride entre les sourcils, celle qui se creusait quand elle était inquiète, et elle avançait doucement, en le cherchant des yeux. Il ne voulait pas d'elle…

Kensi trébucha quand ses pieds rencontrèrent la chaussure esseulée de Deeks. Tiens, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait jeté à travers la pièce de rage tout à l'heure. Il bouillonnait d'autant plus alors que Kensi s'arrêtait de nouveau, regardant partout autour d'elle en scrutant l'obscurité. Soudain, son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et elle écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de s'avancer dans sa direction.

« Deeks, est-ce que ça va ? » répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il écarta son épaule alors qu'elle approchait sa main, et il pu voir passer un éclair de tristesse et d'incompréhension dans les yeux vairons de Kensi. Elle abaissa sa main et s'écarta un peu de lui. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce Deeks. Elle ne le connaissait même pas du tout, et il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait peur. Peur pour lui. Peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

« Laisse-moi, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait glacial et sans appel.

-Callen m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé, je…

-Ah ouais ? railla-t-il, il te l'a dit ? Et tu t'es empressée d'accourir pour contempler l'étendu des dégâts ? Tu voulais voir par toi-même ?!

-Non Deeks, je…

-De toute façon c'est plus fort que toi, s'emporta-t-il, il faut _toujours_ que tu essayes de tout comprendre… On est pas des machines Kensi, on ne peut pas nous analyser et nous réparer, alors peut-être que ça marche avec toi, peut-être qu'il suffit que tu fasses un petit check-up de temps à autre pour repartir mais pas moi !

-Deeks, arrête, tu…

-Je suis pas comme toi, lança-t-il en se levant, ignorant sa douleur à la cheville, je suis pas qu'un robot capable de froideur et de professionnalisme, je peux pas supporter sans craquer, je ne saute pas quand on me dit de sauter, je…

-Deeks écoute-moi…

-NON TOI TU M'ÉCOUTES ! hurla-t-il en se retournant vers sa partenaire, menaçant, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, je le sais, vous me l'avez assez fait comprendre ! Je n'ai pas subi un entraînement d'Agent, je ne parle pas cinq ou six langues, je ne suis pas un pro du combat, je ne suis RIEN ! »

Il continua sa tirade en s'avançant de plus en plus vers la jeune femme qui reculait, le regard suppliant. Elle ne s'était pas rendue sur le terrain avec les gars, occupée à gérer des pièces à conviction pour un procès avec Nell. Quand elle avait terminé, elle avait reçu un appel de Callen qui lui demandait sèchement si elle savait où était Hetty. Elle lui avait répondu par la négative puis l'avait questionné. Il lui avait dit que son coéquipier s'était précipité au beau milieu d'un échange –celui qu'ils attendaient depuis des semaines- afin d'empêcher un homme d'abattre une jeune fille, témoin gênant de leur petit business. D'après Callen, Vakoso n'aurait jamais éliminé le témoin lui-même et aurait demandé à un homme de main de le faire après la transaction, mais Deeks s'était précipité alors que l'homme dégainait son arme. Bien entendu, tout le petit monde avait fui et Vakoso avait pu s'en tirer, rendant Callen (et beaucoup d'autres) furieux. D'après ce que Kensi avait compris, G voulait en référer à Hetty afin qu'elle s'occupe du cas de Deeks. La jeune femme avait à peine eu le temps de lui demander des précisions sur ce qu'il voulait dire avant que Callen ne raccroche. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de remballer les affaires qu'elle avait étudié avec Nell que Callen s'engouffrait dans le bureau d'Hetty. Sam l'attendait assis à son bureau, apparemment plus calme que son coéquipier. Après avoir brièvement discuté avec lui, Kensi avait été convoqué par Hetty et avait passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à discuter avec elle. Quant enfin elle était sortie, elle s'était mise en quête de Deeks, légèrement inquiète. Quand elle avait vu que sa voiture était toujours là ainsi que ses clefs, elle en avait conclu qu'il était quelque part dans les locaux et s'était lancée à sa recherche.

La jeune femme senti le mur froid derrière elle et elle redressa la tête. Devant elle Deeks continuait de délirer, bouillant de fureur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu tel quel, mais il état évident qu'il était à bout. À bout des crimes, de son tandem entre la LAPD et le NCIS, et de lui-même. Du peu qu'elle avait réussi à cerner Deeks, elle pouvait facilement dire qu'il était quelqu'un de très réservé sur ses sentiments, et forcément le jour du trop plein…

« Deeks, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît…

-Me calmer ?! Mon comportement n'est peut-être pas digne de l'équipe, oh ne t'en fais pas Callen me l'a déjà bien fait comprendre ! Je suis en trop ici, comme je le suis partout, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de robots… »

La gifle résonna dans la pièce suivie de près par le silence. Hébété Deeks porta la main à sa joue puis releva la tête vers Kensi. Il croisa ses prunelles luisantes et compris peu après qu'elle pleurait. De rage ou de tristesse ? Des deux sans doute. Encore à cause de lui…

Réalisant qu'il venait une fois encore de tout foutre en l'air, le lieutenant de police se laissa glisser sur le sol.

« J'suis qu'un con… »

Il senti Kensi s'asseoir à côté de lui et il fixa obstinément le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme l'attira contre lui et Deeks ne résista même pas. Il se laissa prendre comme un enfant et accepta l'étreinte salvatrice de sa partenaire. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

« J'ai tout raté, marmonna-t-il en serrant les temps, je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut ici…

-Tu sais que c'est faux !

-Kensi, j'ai fait merdé _toute_ l'opération, _toute_ la surveillance, _toute_ l'affaire. Callen ne me le pardonnera jamais. Hetty ne me le pardonnera jamais. Granger ne me le pardonnera jamais…

-On a déjà tous merdé Deeks…

-Mais vous êtes des Agents ! s'emporta-t-il, révélant le cœur du problème, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un lieutenant qui pensait réussir à jouer aux super-flics, j'ai eu tort. Combien de fois Sam m'a reproché de ne pas suivre un entraînement spécial ? Combien de fois Callen m'a dit que ma technique n'était pas au point ? Je sais qu'Hetty nous surveille, elle sait tout ça, mais là elle ne peut plus le nier, je ne suis _pas_ fait pour ça…

-En effet, reprit Kensi calmement, Hetty sait tout ici, elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Deeks soupira et senti ses muscles se tendre et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il le savait, au fond de lui, il allait devoir partir, c'était évident. Il allait devoir laisser la famille à laquelle il avait cru appartenir, laisser une partie de sa vie, laisser les arrières de Kensi à un autre type… Laisser Kensi tout court.

« Elle veut parler avec toi, continua Kensi doucement en passant une main hésitante dans la tignasse de Marty, bon sang Deeks… Elle veut que tu signes ces papiers !

-Quoi ?

-Elle veut que tu valides ton transfert, que tu entres au NCIS, que tu ne sois plus relié à la LAPD. Elle veut que tu deviennes un agent au même titre que nous, que tu sois _enfin_ à ta place, dans notre équipe, mais surtout, au NCIS !

-Je…

-Tu es déjà chez toi ici Deeks, mais tu sembles l'oublier. Tu as toujours un pied à la LAPD, et tu te comportes comme un enfant en famille d'accueil. Tu es ici _chez toi_, autant que Callen, Sam ou moi. Tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipe, et le seul qui pense l'oublier, c'est _toi_.

-Mais, Callen…

-Callen était furieux contre toi, bien sûr, mais lui comme Sam ont avoués que tu as sans doute sauver la vie de cette gamine. Et nous ne sommes pas des… Des_ robots_ au point de négliger une vie humaine au prix d'un flag, même pour Vakoso.

-Kenz, je… je… »

Le blond ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était désolé, désolé de ses paroles, désolé de sa lâcheté envers l'équipe, désolé d'être un si piètre partenaire, désolé de l'avoir faite pleurer... Toutefois les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, qui semblait se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait.

« Signe les papiers, Deeks, c'est à toi de savoir où tu appartiens. Tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit. Ton seul ennemi ici, c'est toi. »

Les paroles de la jeune femme le touchèrent en plein cœur et il senti ses yeux le brûler à nouveau. Kensi avait du le remarquer car elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle et le laissa se calmer, en le serrant simplement dans ses bras. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Deeks craque aujourd'hui, elle savait que cela arriverait. Elle pensait juste qu'il partirait en claquant la porte pour une infiltration de deux mois pour la LAPD. Elle s'était sentie tellement impuissante face à la rage et la tristesse de son partenaire… Si seulement il pouvait savoir que derrière toutes ces réprimandes, tous ces pics, il était un membre à part entière et indispensable de l'équipe… Callen voyait en lui une sorte de bleu à former bourré de talents, et Sam un homme habile qui se cachait sous des airs moqueurs et enfantin. Hetty n'avait même pas songé à réprimander Deeks. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre que sa porte lui était ouverte, et qu'il fallait qu'il songe à se laisser aller et à croire en lui et en l'équipe. Si seulement Nate était là quand on avait besoin de lui.

« J'ai été con, répéta-t-il alors d'une voix rocailleuse au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ouais, mais ça change pas de d'habitude, répondit Kensi en souriant.

-Hé ! »

Il lui donna une tape sur le bras en riant. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de sa proximité avec sa coéquipière et s'écarta, mal à l'aise. Elle avait été son repère, sa bouée de sauvetage au cours de cette tempête. Et une chose était sûr, il avait besoin d'elle dan son équilibre. Besoin de cette femme d'apparence sûre d'elle mais qui était pourtant si fragile par moment. Besoin aussi de ce côté enfantin qui lui permettait de la faire partir au quart de tour, mais aussi de ce côté si attachant et aimant qu'il lui décelait de temps à autre. Un regard, un sourire… Toutes ces petites choses formaient une promesse. Une promesse qu'un jour, tout irait mieux, pour lui comme pour elle. Une promesse qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, toujours.

« Merci Kenz, dit-il en attrapant sa chaussure et en tendant de l'enfiler le plus délicatement possible.

-De rien, même si tu es un con. »

Il fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il allait affronter le reste de l'équipe, assumant son erreur, et se tenant prêt à faire face aux évènements. Cette fois, le destin ne gagnerait peut-être pas, il n'arriverait pas à le déloger d'un endroit où on _voulait _bien de lui.

« Deeks, lui parvint alors la voix de Kensi en un murmure, s'il-te-plaît… Signe les papiers. »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit. D'un sourire plein de promesses…

* * *

Voilààààà ! Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais j'avais bien envie de faire péter les plombs à Deeks en fait. Le pauvre, il peut craquer quand même ce petit, c'est humain, surtout quand Kenz est là pour le consoler. ;) J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, savoir si je peux faire péter plus les plombs à l'ami Marty, si oui comment, si non comment aussi... Quant au prochain OS... J'essaye d'avoir de l'inspiration plus vite, promis ! :D À très vite, et attention aux coups de soleil !


	8. FaceTime

Salut chers compatriotes !

Un nouveau petit OS tout riquiqui sur nos petits Deeks et Kensi (beaucoup de rimes en -i...)

Je l'ai écrit d'un coup, je m'excuse s'il reste quelques fautes. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Facetime**

Une douce odeur de cuisine se répandait petit à petit dans l'appartement. Un jappement se fit entendre et un corniaud déboula à toute vitesse dans la cuisine en remuant frénétiquement la queue, la langue pendante. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé puis trempa son doigt dans la sauce qu'elle était en train de préparer avant de le tendre en direction du chien.

« L'adage est donc vrai, tel maître, tel chien » lança alors Kensi en voyant Monty se lécher les babines et lui jeter un regard éperdu d'admiration.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle cohabitait avec le chien de Deeks, et elle devait avouer qu'elle appréciait cette présence dans son petit appartement. Et lui ne critiquait jamais ses piètres tentatives de cuisine, mais accourait aussi vite que Deeks dès qu'une odeur de nourriture se faisait sentir. Elle s'était habituée à Monty et ce dernier avait –très- rapidement pris ses aises chez l'agent. Dès le premier soir il s'était jeté à ses pieds dans la lit en la regardant avec ses grands yeux marrons, et elle avait tenté de le faire retourner dans son panier, dans un coin du salon, en vain. L'animal revenait toujours, en quête de chaleur humaine. Pourtant, quand elle dormait avec Deeks il ne venait les déranger qu'au petit matin de leur journée de repos, en les débarbouillant à grands coups de langues. Le reste du temps, il les laissait tranquille. Et heureusement… Cette fois, le chien avait peut-être ressenti le manque causé par l'absence du blond dans le cœur de Kensi, et la lâchait rarement d'une semelle dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Deeks aurait pu être fier de lui : il veillait sur sa Fern au moins aussi bien que lui (les ronflements en plus).

Tout en continuant de remuer la sauce, Kensi coula un regard en direction de la pendule murale à sa gauche. Vingt heures trente. Il n'allait pas tarder maintenant.

Depuis une semaine que l'agent de liaison était parti en couverture pour la LAPD, il s'arrangeait pour appeler Kensi au moins une fois tous les jours, pour la rassurer et lui promettre de rentrer au plus vite. Sa mission n'était pas des plus dangereuses, mais Kensi n'aimait pas le savoir seul et sans assistance technique au milieu d'un quartier crasseux de LA à traquer des informations sur les deal de stupéfiants. Encore un service qu'il rendait à la police et que cette dernière ne lui rendrait pas. C'était toujours comme ça… Heureusement, et grâce à Hetty, Deeks était logé dans un petit appartement dans un coin un peu plus clean du quartier dans lequel il opérait. Il pouvait donc s'y replier en cas de problème et contacter l'équipe. C'était en parti grâce à ça qu'ils avaient pu élaborer leur petit rituel quotidien. Et aussi grâce aux bijoux de technologie que leur fournissait Eric en matière de smartphone.

La sonnerie caractéristique résonna dans la pièce et Kensi manqua de lâcher sa cuillère. Elle baissa le feu et attrapa son téléphone. Après avoir accepté l'appel, elle le tint momentanément à bout de bras en face d'elle jusqu'à ce que le visage de Deeks apparaisse.

« _Salut Kenz' ! J'espère que tu n'as toujours pas intoxiqué Monty avec tes expériences culinaires ?! »_

Malgré la taquinerie, Kensi ne réussi pas à garder une expression agacée plus de quelques secondes. Entendre, et surtout voir Deeks sain et sauf la rassurait et toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé depuis ce matin semblait la quitter. Elle fronça quand même les sourcils pour garder bonne figure, et faillit laisser échapper son téléphone quand un Monty fou de joie lui bondit dessus.

« _Hey bonhomme ! Pour l'instant tu as l'air d'aller, ça me rassure ! Tu me le diras si Kenz' te maltraite ? Hein Monty ? Hein ? »_

S'ensuivit un échange de bruits entre le chien et son maître, et Kensi fut bien incapable de distinguer lequel était le plus bruyant et foufou des deux. Quand Monty finit par se calmer et se coucher sagement aux pieds de sa maîtresse de substitution qui s'était laissée tomber dans le canapé, Deeks reporta son attention sur elle. Il avait cette petite lueur espiègle dans les yeux, celle que Kensi aimait tant. C'était toujours à ce moment là qu'elle réalisait combien il lui manquait, combien son absence était de plus en plus pesante et combien elle détestait son travail à la LAPD. Il était _quasiment_ un agent du NCIS. Il ne manquait qu'un morceau de papier pour officialiser le tout, mais c'était tout comme. Il faisait définitivement parti de l'équipe aux vues de sa relation avec Sam et Callen, et s'était fait un véritable ami auprès d'Eric. Quant à Nell, elle le regardait toujours de cette air réprobateur/maternel qu'on jurait emprunté à Hetty. Et cette dernière avait prouvé depuis bien longtemps qu'elle était prête à se démener concernant son agent de liaison autant que s'il s'agissait d'un « véritable » agent du NCIS. Pour Kensi… Sa relation avec le blond était tout autre ils formaient un tandem de choc qui rivalisait largement avec celui de Sam et Callen autant sur le plan professionnel que personnel. Ils s'étaient trouvés et avaient décidés de construire quelque chose tous les deux, et Kensi avait vite fait de se rendre compte qu'elle était définitivement devenue accro à Deeks. Tout chez lui lui maquait à cet instant précis. Et le voir quelques minutes par soir grâce à un appel vidéo était devenu essentiel.

« _Hey_, dit-il alors en lui souriant.

-Hey, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix, tout va bien ? ajouta-t-elle en remarquant un hématome sur le bas de sa mâchoire.

-_Ça roule, tu sais comment sont les mecs bourrés aux stéroïdes sous pression, et parfois… Boom ! »_

Kensi tenta de sourire mais elle sentait que sa mimique ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Deeks avait du le remarquer lui aussi malgré la mauvaise qualité de la liaison vidéo car il lui jeta un petit regard désolé. Il savait que la situation était stressante pour elle, il ne savait pas dans quel état il sera si Kensi partait en mission sans lui et sans contact régulier avec les autres pendant une durée indéterminée. Non pas qu'il doute de ses compétences il savait qu'elle était sans doute encore plus apte à sauver ses fesses que lui, mais il se rendait aussi compte que tout ce qui touchait la jeune femme et le danger lui donnait l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac. Et il était d'autant plus désolé de devoir lui infliger tout ça.

« _Tout va bien Kenz'_, dit-il alors d'une voix douce pour la rassurer, _j'ai juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le coup n'était même pas pour moi !_

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète… Qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? Tu n'as personne pour couvrir tes arrières…

-_Je sais, je sais, mais c'est bientôt terminé, je serai rentré d'ici deux à trois jours. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est surveiller, ce qu'on fait est bien plus dangereux !_

-Oui mais quelqu'un est toujours là au cas où… »

Ils se turent tous les deux, se contentant de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Kensi savait que cela ne servait à rien d'évoquer le danger de ses missions pour la LAPD maintenant, sans compter qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Elle n'avait pas envie de le gâcher avec son stress et ses reproches. Ils parleraient de tout ça une fois Deeks rentré. En attendant elle voulait profiter de lui, de son rire, de ses blagues, de son sourire… Elle soupira et se força à adopter une mine joyeuse.

« Monty a _encore _bavé sur les draps, bougonna-t-elle en lui désignant le chien, qui était monté sur le canapé afin de pouvoir voir le visage de son maître.

-_Ne l'écoute pas Monty, pour avoir dormi avec elle plus souvent que toi, je sais qu'elle dort la bouche ouverte et…_

-Hé ! lança la jeune femme, piquée au vif, je ne dors _pas_ la bouche ouverte !

-_Oh que si Kenz ! En plus de remuer, tirer la couverture, et grogner, tu dors la bouche ouverte !_

-N'importe quoi ‼ »

Deeks éclata de rire devant l'air outrée de sa partenaire. C'était tellement simple de la titiller et de la faire sortir de ses gonds… Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il plaisantait. Il savait qu'elle aurait détourné la tête, la mine boudeuse, mais qu'il n'aurait mis que quelques secondes à la faire rire de nouveau.

Un bruit sourd les ramena soudain à la réalité, et aux vues de la vidéo, Kensi devina que Deeks se déplaçait dans son petit appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre mais ne laissa rien paraître avant de reporter son attention sur Kensi. Il eut un petit sourire triste et l'estomac de la brune se contracta. Il allait devoir raccrocher…

« _Je dois y aller Kenz'… Je suis désolé, je pensais avoir plus de temps… Je te promets que j'en ai plus pour longtemps ici. Je viendrai vite récupérer le sac à puces ! »_

Kensi pouffa mais n'arriva pas à masquer totalement sa tristesse. Ils restèrent à nouveau un instant à se fixer, sans rien dire puis Deeks reprit la parole, la voix un peu enrouée.

« _Je reviens vite. Occupe-toi bien de botter les fesses de Sam et Callen en mon absence !_

-Compte sur moi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, fais attention à toi Deeks…

-_Toujours ! À demain. »_

Il lui fit un petit sourire puis le bruit qui signalait la fin de l'appel FaceTime retentit. Kensi caressa un moment l'écran de son smartphone puis soupira en le posant sur sa table basse. Elle se laissa ensuite mollement tomber en arrière, broyant du noir. Monty, qui avait comprit que sa maîtresse de substitution avait toujours un léger coup de blues après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le blondinet, se jeta dans sur ses genoux et lui donna de grands coups de langues baveux avant de s'affaler sur elle en soupirant. Kensi éclata de rire puis gratta distraitement la tête du chien. Elle comprenait pourquoi Deeks l'aimait tant, maintenant.

« Moi aussi, il me manque tu sais… »

À quelques kilomètres de là, Deeks tenait encore son téléphone devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il détestait devoir abandonner Kensi, il détestait la faire souffrir et la voir triste, et par-dessus tout, il détestait l'inquiéter. Il se sentait tellement mal, à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard anxieux et pixélisés sur lui à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures… Cette fois-ci, la mission n'était pas des plus dangereuses, et il restait relativement à l'abris dans l'appartement, ne devant sortir qu'à des heures stratégiques, mais surtout multiplier les contacts dans le milieu afin d'obtenir assez d'informations pour clore l'enquête. Il n'était pas en première ligne. Pas cette fois. Mais les prochaines… ? Il pouvait garantir à Kensi qu'il serait prudent, mais pas qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Tout arrivait tellement vite, surtout dans la rue. Comme il le lui avait dit : au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment…

Il soupira et glissa son téléphone dans la doublure intérieure de sa veste afin de le dissimuler. Il ne lui restait que quelques personnes à approcher, et ensuite il pourrait rentrer. Avec un peu d'effort, il en aurait terminé demain matin, et il pourrait être chez Kensi en fin d'après-midi, à l'attendre. Il avait tellement hâte de la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir se détendre contre lui, et surtout, voir toute l'inquiétude quitter son visage…

Juste avant de quitter son appartement, il se promit une chose. Il rentrerait toujours auprès de Kensi. Toujours.

* * *

Voilà, vraiment pas long je vous l'accorde... '^^ N'hésitez pas, je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé héhé !

J'en profite pour faire une petite "annonce" où je raconte un peu ma vie : à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais entamer une année où je devrai vraiment travailler à fond, me donner tous les moyens de réussir et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de passer poster... J'essaye de m'avancer au maximum dans mes fictions longues afin d'avoir des chapitres d'avance à publier au long de l'année, mais comme j'écris majoritairement la plupart de mes OS sous le coup de l'inspiration, je n'en ai pas vraiment en stock... Donc à moins que je n'en écrive un nouveau cette semaine, j'ai bien peur de ne pas updater ce recueil avant un petit moment... Je vous promet de revenir en force une fois l'année terminée, vers fin mai, avec des tas d'OS à publier ! Enfin, avant je m'autorise à rattraper tout mon retard dans les séries que je n'aurai pas eu le temps de voir au long de l'année, mais j'aurai de l'inspiration à revendre, et des OS à la pelle ! Voilà, du coup je m'"excuse" de ne pas pouvoir poster un petit délire Densi de temps à autre, et franchement ça va me manquer sûrement plus que vous, parce que j'adore l'ambiance du quartier, entre les auteurs, et j'ai d'autant plus hâte de revenir pour retrouver tout ça ! Désolée de ce pavé inintéressant, mais je voulais vous prévenir et pas m'en aller "comme une voleuse". Alors, peut-être à la semaine prochaine pour un dernier OS, sinon je vous souhaite une excellente année, et de bien vous éclater devant la prochaine saison de NCIS LA ! À bientôt, et vive le Densi !


End file.
